Todos caemos
by Minie-Kyu
Summary: Todos los grandes países se destruyen. El Imperio Romano lo hizo. Antigua Grecia lo hizo. España, Francia sin olvidar a Inglaterra. Todos con su auge y caida ¿Por qué no el tuyo? ¿Acaso crees que tu país durara para siempre? Cada nación recuerda su caída. Ahora que reflexionan sobre su pasado y esperan el turno de América. El heroe que se niega a despertar. Traduccion.
1. Chapter 1

_Gente mía, ya volví! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero prometo subir esta semana varios capis más de este fic._

 _Por cierto, este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco._

 _La autora es:_ ** _natcat5_**

 ** _Debo decir que para este fic me tomare la libertad de subir una imagen diferente por cada capítulo que traduzca, si ponen atención verán que las imágenes juntas tienen una frase que las conecta._**

* * *

 _– ¿De qué están hablando? Estados Unidos no va a ser destruido. –_

 _– ¿Sabes? Roma fue destruido. Grecia fue destruida._ _  
 _Persia fue destruido. España fue destruido. Todos los grandes países han sido destruidos. ¿Por qué no el tuyo? ¿Cuánto crees que durará nuestro país? ¿Para siempre?–__

Guilt Survivor _por Rise Against_

 **Todos caemos**

Todos ellos eran tan viejos.

Eso es lo que se vería si se miraba a las naciones. Años. Y mucho de ello. A pesar de que todo el mundo pareciera un supermodelo entre los dieciséis y veinte tantos años, lo antiguo simplemente _rezumaba_ fuera de ellos. China, Inglaterra y Francia alardeaban de su edad como una insignia de honor. "Soy más viejo que tu, así que escúchame." "Tengo la sabiduría de milenios, así que estoy bien." "Soy tu hermano mayor así que acércate aquí". Frases molestas que a menudo son utilizadas por los padres a sus desobedientes hijos, o para sus desobedientes colonias, por así decirlo.

Luego estaban las naciones como Grecia y Japón, que no alardeaban de su edad, pero apestaba a ella de todos modos. Japón tenía una tendencia a caminar de vez en cuando con un porche en la espalda, o quejarse de dolor en sus huesos, mientras que Grecia, en las pocas conversaciones que tuvo, siempre hablaba como una persona demasiado vieja. Es decir, que prácticamente se podía oír el "en mis días" antes de todo lo que decía, aunque en realidad no lo decía. Austria era otro de los que, con sus gestos, no hacía más que demostrarlo.

Entonces tenías países como Hungría, Prusia, Polonia y Turquía. ¿Quiénes eran tan antiguos como el pecado, pero no actuaban así? ¿Quienes todavía se perseguían entre sí, hablaban con ligereza y burla, y trataban a los hermanos italianos como niños de seis años en un patio de juegos?

Luego había países como España, las Italias, y los países nórdicos. Los países que, en todo lo que hacían, tenían _esa_ mirada en sus ojos. Los países del mediterráneo parecían despreocupados y ajenos, pero todos ellos tenían un aspecto claramente... _atormentado_ en sus ojos. Su mirada era profunda, casi sin fondo, y la gente podía acusar a España de ser un imbécil ignorante y las Italias de ser unos tontos con la cabeza llena de aire. Una mirada a sus ojos haría demostrar que estaban equivocados. Incluso Corea tenía un aspecto similar en sus ojos. Una mirada que se desvanecía y se encendía y se desvanecía y ardía en función de la hora del día, o si Japón estaba cerca. Los nórdicos eran de la misma manera. Un aura de siglos de dolor y lucha les rodeaba. A veces ni siquiera tenían que ver sus ojos. Estaba justo allí.

Hay países donde el aura de dolor salió de ellos más de la que podía su edad real. Los países bálticos, a veces de Inglaterra, a menudo los hermanos de Inglaterra, la India, por nombrar algunos. Una combinación de los diferentes indicadores de edad. Una escalinata en su espalda, la cabeza gacha, una mirada embrujada en sus ojos cuando trataban de esconderse detrás de las personas sin preocupaciones y las payasadas. Cuando se había hecho mal, y era muy doloroso estar alrededor. Demasiado doloroso.

Luego estaban los países _que_ simplemente no eran viejos. O, al menos, no tan viejos como el resto. América y Canadá sobresalían en ese grupo. En la colección de los siglos de las naciones milenarias, esta multitud parecía exudar ingenuidad.

Aparte de eso, si nos fijamos en los recuerdos de Canadá, veríamos que tenía la edad que la mayoría suponía. No siempre represento la tierra que ahora es Canadá. Anterior a él estaba una mujer con una tez oliva, perlas en el pelo y pintura por todo su cuerpo. Una mujer que se hizo mayor y encorvada, y que desapareció de la memoria después de que fuera considerada muerta por el resto de naciones del mundo. Como tal, la mayoría suponía que Canadá, o más bien, los recuerdos de Matthew comenzaban con su encuentro con Francia. Este fue el punto en el que los recuerdos, y por lo tanto, la vida, de las naciones del nuevo mundo empezó. Porque lo que vino con la llegada de los europeos, fue un estilo de vida diferente a la que existió en esos lares.

Sin embargo, cualquier persona que asume eso sobre los territorios de ahora forman parte de Canadá habría olvidado algo crucial. Antes de la llegada de Francia hubieron otros europeos, _que formaron_ una nueva nación. Que esas tierras ya habían dado lugar a que personas barbudas y con cascos dieran vida a otro ser, la primera nación del nuevo mundo formada por europeos. Y que ese ser en sus primeros años de vida "civilizada" haya visto correr demasiada sangre, hasta que al final termino por desaparecer (como la mujer) junto con las personas barbudas y con cascos que ya no volvieron más. Así que Francia debía dar gracias a que el primero contacto que hubiera tenido tampoco fue con ese niño vikingo salvaje que le hubiera descubierto los dientes y apuñalado una lanza en el pecho.

Por tanto se podía dar por hecho que Canadá era joven, una nación inocente. Su historia estaba desprovista del derramamiento de sangre que empapaba a otros. Una invasión estadounidense aquí, una Rebelión Roja por allá, pero en general, la historia de Canadá era tan pacífico como su nación. Eso en sí mismo era suficiente para alimentar su reputación como un jovencito suave. Aquel que no podría comprender el peso de la edad. Porque sus recuerdos no parecían extenderse a 3.000 años en el pasado como los europeos. Eso era Canadá. Una nación que aun no había crecido lo suficiente a ojos de los europeos.

Luego estaba Estados Unidos, la gente a menudo asumía que era el mayor simplemente porque era más extrovertido y siempre tenía una actitud protectora hacia Canadá, pero en realidad era mucho más joven. O por lo menos, basado en las normas de las naciones. Lo que significaba que su primera "memoria" fue después que de Canadá. Estados Unidos estaba demasiado al sur como para ser visitado por los vikingos, lo que significaba que no pudo haber una segunda nación formada por los europeos antes de la era de los descubrimientos, por tanto, sus recuerdos se formaban, más o menos entre quinientos años. Otra vida muy, muy corta a los ojos del resto de las naciones del mundo.

Estados Unidos era joven. Si, realmente joven. Era un joven que se alimentaba de un refrescante optimismo, ideas tontas, y sentido extremo de la justicia. El patriotismo feroz, el orgullo y sentimiento de heroísmo del pueblo estadounidense era solo porque no habían sido derribados varias veces. No tener a una persona tras otra que intentara apuñalarlo por la espalda. No tener que ver como su 'aliados' se turnaban para escupir en su cuerpo mutilado.

Estados Unidos había experimentado dificultades, pero nunca había _sido destruido._

"Era sólo cuestión de tiempo", decían las naciones del Viejo Mundo. En cuanto miraban a su actitud enérgica y carácter de diablillo con un sentimiento de nostalgia (porque también la tuvieron). "Será destruido, de un modo u otro," repetían.

Y su, hermano-mas-grande observa a distancia, donde nadie puede verlo y muerde su labio inferior.

¿Sera destruido también? ¿O cuenta la destrucción de su cultura francesa a manos de la inglesa? ¿Era eso suficiente como "rito de pasaje" que las naciones debian de pasar? ¿El rito de ser destruido? Se lo preguntaba, de vez en cuando. Pero al mismo tiempo lo preguntaba por su hermano. Su hermano no solía preguntárselo a sí mismo, ya que la "destrucción" jamás había llegado a Norteamérica, no ralamente y la única razón por la que Canadá se lo preguntaba era porque ya se acercaban a _la edad._

Pero su hermano era muy joven. Y aun así tan, tan grande.

Al igual que lo fueron Inglaterra, Francia, España, Japón, China...

 _"Todos los grandes países se destruyen..."_

Canadá trago grueso.

Los europeos sueltan una risita cómplice.

Los asiáticos observan en silencio, reservados. Pacientemente. Esperando.

El mundo entero mira con anticipación y una especie sombría de satisfacción.

– ¿Todos estamos aquí ?– los chirridos del autoproclamado "héroe" se escuchan mientras toma su lugar en el podio de las naciones. – ¡Genial! ¿Vamos a comenzar la reunión, bien? Tengo un montón de ideas y planes para mejorar la situación del mundo en este momento, ¡Así que escúchenme! –

 _Solo era cuestión de tiempo…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gente mia, ya volvi! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero prometo subir esta semana varios capis mas de este fic.**

 **Por cierto, este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

 _"Su mente sumergida y tan solo preocupada del Imperio; Solamente pensando en El Imperio._

 _Como no tener final. Como no morir. Como prolongar su era. Una vision loca sin embargo y una muy virulenta."_

 **Con el corazón en la boca.**

 _Arthur cae con el corazón en la boca_

Whiskey.

Ginebra.

Ron.

Vodka.

Buena cerveza añeja.

Un disparo.

Dos disparos.

Tres disparos.

Cuatro.

Cinco tiros.

Seis disparos.

Siete disparos.

Mo-

– Creo que has tenido suficiente–, le dice el hombre, camarero, persona, cosa. Ese tipo que está suministrándole el alcohol. Ha sido su mejor amigo durante toda la noche. Ahora, al parecer, está cometiendo motín.

– ¿No crees que yo sabría cuando maldita sea es suficiente? – escupe Arthur, limpiándose la boca y mirando al hombre. – Lo sé, confía en mí, lo sabría. No vayas soltando tonterías así como así. Viérteme otra maldita copa. –

Está mirando hacia atrás. Buscando un poco de ayuda. Tal vez la más mínima compasión. Arthur conoce esa mirada. Se nota demasiado. Casi cada vez que le sirve. Es una mirada molesta. El aspecto más molesto del mundo. La mirada de los estúpidos humanos, todos entrecerrados y con desaprobación. Estúpida boca humana, todo gandul. Estúpido humano, que lo mira desde arriba.

Humano estúpido.

Arthur sorbe en el cristal en vez de resoplar como las veces anteriores. Se quema la lengua y la garganta. Provocando una punción detrás de sus ojos. La neblina en su cabeza se hace un poco más gruesa, pero no lo suficiente para significativamente alterar sus pensamientos.

Una neblina espesa se acomoda por encima de todo, lento, parpadea letárgico y suelta un insulto pesado. Que lo hace lucir como si estuviera borracho afuera de su mente, mientras que sus funciones cerebrales relativamente son lo mismo de siempre.

Relativamente.

O no del todo.

Sus pensamientos son mucho más... _liberales,_ en ese estado. Piensa en las cosas que normalmente no se permitiría pensar.

Como el hecho de que esa mirada del ser humano le está molestando.

Erase una vez, Arthur podía sostener una bebida. Podía beber el doble de lo que tenía esta noche y seguir al frente de un ejército o una flota con coherencia absoluta y una sonrisa sexy para arrancar. Podía beber un barril lleno de cerveza y no pestañear. El podía. _Podía._ Eso se utiliza para. El. Pasado. No más.

También- y aquí vino la verdadera patada en las bolas- también solía imponer respeto donde quiera que iba. Sorprendente, ¿no? ¿Quién diría que ese twiggy Arthur en su sweatervest tweed, peinado punk-ish y personalidad similar a una niña-en PMS jamás podría llegar a imponer respeto? Bueno, una vez lo hizo. Una vez.

Y ahora, Arthur se observa en la parte inferior del vidrio que todavía está medio lleno con el líquido y recuerda que se observo en un vidrio similar. Excepto que era un vaso en un entorno radicalmente diferente, de una manera muy diferente.

Chaqueta roja. Sombrero de plumas. Pantalones de mar desgastado y una espada colgando a su lado. Un chafarote atravesaba el cinturón a la izquierda y una pistola pegada en la parte posterior. Botas de cuero brillante y una arrogancia tan grande que se podría pensar que podría caerse.

Entra en la taberna y todo el mundo cae en el silencio. Silencio. Las personas se vuelven a mirar y luego rápidamente apartan sus miradas al suelo. No hacen contacto visual. _No quieren hacer contacto visual._

Se pasea por una mesa y se detiene frente a _su asiento._ Hay alguien sentado en él, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ninguno se mueven lo suficientemente rápido y pronto están en el suelo, menos una oreja. Arthur admira la sangre en su chafarote mientras toma asiento. Lo prefiere así. Cuando está limpio se siente sucio. Corsario que no se aprecie tendría un machete desprovista de sangre. Lustroso y brillante, como si nunca hubiera sido utilizado para repartirse las entrañas de alguien. No. Eso sería insípido.

– Un trago de ron –, dice, señalando a una señora que sirve y que es muy pechugona. Ella se congela, hasta que otra chica- una mujer realmente- le da un codazo. Arthur sonríe a las dos. Una sonrisa muy conocida en toda Inglaterra y mares de todo el mundo. Brillantes ojos verdes, tan agudo que son como esmeraldas, situado en un bello rostro sin manchas por la viruela, enfermedad, el mar y el viento. Pelo salvaje y liso medio oculto por el gran sombrero de plumas, y un sobre-todo un comportamiento que simplemente _gritaba_ confianza y poder.

Las chicas se ríen disimuladamente a pesar de sí mismas y se escapan.

Poco a poco, la taberna se desvanece de nuevo en su ruido y negocios habituales. Los humanos hablaban entre ellos, una vez más, dándole a Arthur miradas furtivas o haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo. Hay un trasfondo de miedo y tensión en el aire. Una palabra mal y todos acabarían muertos. Pueden sentirlo. _Lo sienten._ No es la reputación de Arthur, porque es bien sabido que el capitán Kirkland es uno de los piratas de la reina y no es probable que saqueara y quemara una taberna o pueblo. Pero es su presencia. Por encargo de la realeza o no, él es peligroso. _Él_ es demasiado peligroso. Todos le temen. Todos lo respetan. Tienen una extraña compulsión por inclinarse ante él y ofrecerle de todo, desde su anillo de bodas a su hijo primogénito.

Ese es el poder que mana de Inglaterra. Fuerza Bruta. Un poder que pone a los seres humanos temblorosos en el temor.

Debido a que es la edad de oro e Inglaterra es tan fuerte que el suelo prácticamente se sacude cuando camina. Aunque España fuera más fuerte, para el mundo su derrota contra él había sido bastante grande. Aunque Francia fuera una molestia, no lo era como en antaño. El monarca más inteligente, perseverante y trabajador que nunca se ha sentado en el trono lo ha hecho bien. Tan bien que se casó con esa mujer y decreto que nunca iba a casarse con otro. Inusual para los seres humanos, sino para cualquier nación, ellos no entenderían su pretensión de estar "casada con Inglaterra y su falta de voluntad para casarse con un – hombre de verdad".

Su más amada reina.

Para su más querido país.

Inglaterra iniciando sus mejores momentos, potente, imparable, sin miedo, respetado. Los humanos no lo miraban a los ojos. Los humanos se inclinaban a sus pies. Los seres humanos...

Los humanos sueltan una risita entre ellos cuando el alcanza el vidrio y se pierde, casi cayendo de su taburete.

Y es 2015 de nuevo, y el respeto se ha ido y el miedo se ha ido y el poder _se_ ha ido. En la Segunda Guerra Mundial y después de eso Inglaterra ha perdido todo su dinero y todas sus colonias han ganado su puta independencia y el poder _se_ ha _ido._

Lanza la bebida hacia atrás, tomándose el resto del contenido en un solo trago. Aumenta la turbidez, el mundo se mece sólo un poco y las voces de los _ignorantes,_ los seres _humanos son, repugnantes e irrespetuosos_ comienzan a zumbar y se desvanecen en el fondo.

Los días de gloria. Los días de _gloria_. Se ríe sin humor, girando su dedo en el interior de la copa y envío una mirada rápida al camarero traidor que lo interrumpió. .

El camarero mira hacia abajo, niega con la cabeza, y lo huele _despectivamente._

Una imagen parpadea a través de su mente. Saltando a través de la barra, rompiendo una botella, fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en el estómago del hombre, cortándole la garganta. O ahogándolo lentamente en un barril de su propia cerveza. Torciendo el cuello a un lado de una pulgada a la vez. Tomando un cuchillo oxidado y aserrado en su piel lentamente, cortando su tejido de la cabeza...

El olor a sangre le llena los sentidos y los apretones el cristal con fuerza.

Asesinato. No es ajeno a ello. Solía deleitarse en ella. Muerte. En todas partes.

Muerte.

 _Sí._

Muerte.

... _¿Sí?_

Muerte.

 _..._ No.

¿Muerte?

 _¡No!_

No es la muerte. No era la muerte la que estaba en todas partes.

 _¿Entonces…?_

Inglaterra es viejo. Inglaterra es muy viejo. Lo que sostiene Inglaterra es apenas imaginable. Es insondable. El peso del milenio en milenio tras milenio, inclina su cabeza, donde una vez la sostuvo en alto. Ha visto tanto. Ha visto a naciones que se levantan. Sus propias subidas y bajadas. Sí, está muy familiarizado con la sensación de ser desgarrado. De ser golpeado abajo, aplastado, golpeado, tener todo lo que ha trabajado para ser arrancada en un instante. Su juventud se llenó de eso. Edificaba. Derribada. Edificaba. Derribaba. Sólo de esa manera. Piezas suyas robadas, y vendidas a distancia. Gente siendo asesinadas, muertos, muertos, en todas partes. Cada parte fue destruida.

 _Destruido._

Los imperios se construyen y se derrumban. Países se elevan en la grandeza y luego se desvanecen en el olvido. Nadie lo sabe mejor que Inglaterra. Él es, de hecho, una prueba viviente de ello. El número de veces que Francia (especialmente Francia) o algún otro país le había clavado algún arma y le quitaba todo lo que tenía era incontable. Demasiadas veces.

Demasiadas veces.

 _Demasiadas…_

Sí, Inglaterra no fue ajeno a la destrucción. Siempre había pensado que él era... inmune a ella, en cierto modo. Oh, había llorado aquella primera vez. La primera vez que Francia arrancó la ropa de su cuerpo y lo golpeó contra una pared de ladrillos calientes, las quemaduras de las llamas y su pecho agitado por respirar el humo llenaba sus pulmones y sus ojos ardían y se arañaban ante nada y oraba a los espíritus que su gente había dejado de creer.

Pero después de eso, la destrucción fue casi... un momento común. Esperado. A parte de todo. Naciones fueron invadidas. Naciones fueron destruidas. Naciones arañaron su camino de regreso por clavar sus talones en las cuencas de los ojos de sus enemigos. Había visto las maneras que otras naciones reaccionaron a la destrucción. Había visto a España colapsando sobre sí mismo cuando su armada se convirtió en carbón de leña, después de Trafalgar. Había visto como el hermoso rostro de Francia se torcía en una mueca de odio fea, mientras miraba a Arthur con todo su pelo dorado esquilada apagado y una espada en la garganta. Había visto a China después de Nanking, con el orgullo roto en mil pedazos y la cabeza inclinada, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía y un flujo incesante de sangre fluía de entre sus piernas. Pero eso nunca le había pasado a Inglaterra. Una lágrima amarga o dos podrían fluir por sus mejillas, pero simplemente tomaba su espada y seguía adelante. Para el rey, la reina, para la vida, la lealtad, la corona, y Dios. Se había vuelto a parar tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que tuvo un trono seguro de los huesos y la sangre derramado desde la parte superior.

Y luego de que eso sucediera.

El imperio Británico. Se extendía a través de todo. Todos los continentes, al parecer. Era dueño de casi la tercera parte del mundo y el resto venia a él rápidamente. Todo eso era suyo. Tomo cada vez más y más de varias naciones. Su trono estaba construido de manera tan alta como su imperio de manera que, oh hola Francia se mira bastante pequeño allí. Le gano de nuevo ¿no? "¿ _Lo hice?_ Te quito varias colonias, ¿verdad? Yo he ganado. Siempre gano".

Siempre.

 _¿Destruido?_ ¿Qué significa eso para Inglaterra? Puedes pegarle abajo tanto como quieras y él te lo devolverá con un fusil apuntando a tu cara. El mundo es his-

 _El mundo es mío._

-y se sentaría en su maldito trono durante milenios venideros. Tenía demasiadas colonias en demasiados lugares y demasiadas riquezas sobre todo.

 _Si entendías lo que era todo ello._

Debido a que en todos los continentes tenía una colonia. En todos los continentes tenía una bodega. Cada nación esta por debajo de él y cada nación tenía que arrodillarse a sus pies o perecer.

 _Un saludo, en respeto._

Y luego, los más jóvenes, en el nuevo mundo. Desde Alaska hasta Tierra del Fuego y las riquezas ilimitadas dentro de ellos.

Su único tesoro, Estados Unidos. Ese niño era su orgullo, su alegría. Cuando estaba con América, la sensación de querer ser un imperio lo antes posible se desvanecía en él. La nación que es sólo 'Arthur' salía y sonreía y tomaba la mano del chico y lo levanta y lo balancea en un círculo. La luz diabólica se desvanece de sus ojos y la sonrisa tiránica deja su rostro y sólo para ese momento en el tiempo, el lado humano de la nación regresa.

Sí, lo tenía todo. El mundo en su mano, incluso con la pérdida de su colonia más querida.

 _Entonces…_

¿Y entonces?

 _Fue._

¿Qué?

 _... destruido._

Arthur había visto a una nación después de su caída. Había visto gente que ha visto como sus aliados caían con sus cuerpos mutilados y tan mutilados que eran irreconocibles. Había sido él quien mutilo a esos aliados. Había sido mutilado y se ha mutilado a sí mismo. Sintió que sus ciudades se quemaban y sus personas morían todo ello bajo las llamas. Había sido humillado, azotado, violado, colgado, y todo tipo de injusticia inimaginable.

Pero el término _destruido_ nunca ha aplicado a él, porque él _no_ _fue_ _destruido._ Porque nunca vacilo, no grita o suplica por su vida, nunca perdió el control de sus emociones, como lo hizo la primera vez.

El imperio Británico. Inquebrantable. Incapaz de ser destruido.

Puede ser. Tal vez lo era.

Pero Arthur no lo era.

Pudo quitárselo de encima al principio, Fuera de su mente.

 _¡Rebelión!_ _¡Traición a la corona!_

Pueril. Así como infantil. ¿Qué trataba de probar?

 _¡Cesa esta tontería en este instante!_ _¿Qué esperas lograr aquí?_

¿Crees que te ves muy grande y valiente en ese uniforme azul tan repugnante?.

 _Son tan azules sus uniformes, que se han manchado de rojo con bastante rapidez, ¿eh?_

Vas a perder.

 _¡Maldita sea Alfred!_

Vas a perder y vas a llorar y yo voy a abrazarte porque se-

 _América..._

Porque se-

 _Porque te vas…_

Yo se-

 _¿No quieres ser parte de mi glorioso imperio?_ ¡ _Yo gobernare el mundo!_

– No, no quiero serlo. Tampoco quiero ser tu hermano pequeño por más tiempo. –

Oh.

 _Oh._

Y luego un sonido que rasga, un crujido, y un sonido que es similar a alguien que toma un cuerpo humano y lo rasga por la mitad. Todo lagrimeo carne, órganos y sangre que se derramaba hacia fuera, un hueso astillado y un agrietamiento.

Un corazón roto no es ni de lejos tan poético como los franceses e italianos quieren hacer creer. Es bastante desagradable en realidad. Sobre todo cuando se empieza a toser pedazos de tu boca.

Y luego está el silencio. Han dejado de hablar y han dejado de luchar. Y él está de rodillas, hay sangre burbujeando de su boca, sangre que corría por su cara y lo que podría ser una bayoneta que sobresale de su espalda. Pero esta todo entumecido. Entumecido.

Debido a que ha perdido.

Ha perdido a Estados Unidos.

Por ese pájaro diabólico conocido como Libertad.

Y es que hay fragmentos de cristal en su pecho, pero no las puede ver y no puede respirar, _y_ duele _tan condenadamente._

 _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

¿Por qué?

 _He perdido antes._

Varias veces.

 _Se estaba volviendo más fuerte._

Sí.

 _¿Por qué no puede hacer esto ahora?_

Debido a que no ibas a ganar.

... _..Pero ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

Porque lo has perdido.

 _¡He perdido a varios más!_

Pero lo amabas.

...

Nunca había amado a alguien antes. Nunca.

 _..._

 _Y ahora esa persona se ha ido para siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh._

Hay un sonido músculo de un hueso siendo arrancado y el sonido de un _whump_ de una cabeza siendo aplastado y luego Arthur cae hacia atrás, no puede ver el cielo pero está contento porque es ese cielo _ingrato_ al que Alfred quiere volar.

– ¡Quiero volar hacia el cielo! ¡Y no volver nunca hacia abajo! –

 _Lejos de aquí._

– ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Me dejas aquí solo? –

 _Más allá del horizonte._

– ¡Aw, pero Artie! ¡Quiero salir y explorar! ¡En todas partes! ¡Todas las tierras! –

 _Donde casi no pueda verlo._

– Todo a su tiempo. Vamos a hablar con el Rey sobre la expansión eventualmente. Por ahora alégrate con lo que tienes, ¿de acuerdo Alfred? ¿Alfred? ... ¿Alfred?

 _Más espacio para volar._

Y por primera vez en su larga, larga vida, Arthur estaba completamente destruido.

/

– ¿Arthur? ¿Arthur? –

Es como si alguien estuviera golpeándolo repetidamente con un martillo en la cabeza. Pero peor.

 _– Mon Dieu,_ ¿debes siempre hacerte esto a ti mismo? –

... Es peor porque es un martillo francés de mierda.

– Largo, Francis, – murmura, abriendo un ojo y mirando hacia arriba, –-¿no puede ves que es mi tiempo feliz en este momento? –

El francés pone los ojos, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira a Arthur con desdén. – Estar en un charco de tu propia baba en un bar vacío no me parece una muy buena opción para tu hora feliz , Arthur. –

Arthur maldice al hombre antes de que poco a poco lo empuje hacia atrás mientras limpiaba su baba con el dorso de la mano. Gira la cabeza y se enfrento a Francis de frente, con los ojos brillantes a pesar de estar enrojecidos y llorosos. La mirada del hombre mayor se ablanda y suspira antes de pasar una mano por su pelo con cansancio.

– Ha pasado siglos, Arthur, ¿realmente encuentras la necesidad de hacerte esto a ti mismo cada vez que llega ese día? ¿Es un poco inmaduro, _no?_ Volviendo cada año en ese día a hacer lo mismo –

Arthur gira su cabeza, mirando hacia abajo a la mesa con los ojos en llamas.

– No esperaría que lo entiendas, rana – , dice humilde, con un pequeño temblor en la voz, – Sólo déjame en paz. –

El silencio cae entre los dos viejos amigos / enemigos / compañeros de edad y con un suspiro final de Francis da vuelta para irse.

– No lo puedo decir –, dice de repente, justo cuando su mano toca la manija de la puerta. – No puedo decir cuáles son tus pensamientos sobre la materia. Me intriga, lo admito. –

– ¿Reflexiones sobre lo que paso? – refunfuña Arthur irritado, cayendo hacia abajo en su asiento.

– Sabes –, dice Francis, – Ya sea el tiempo, el lugar o el método _cher,_ Alfred _será destruido. –_

Arthur se pone rígido. Se endurece. Enciende la cabeza. Mira hacia abajo. Mira hacia arriba. Cierra los ojos. Aprieta los puños.

Ah, sí. Eso parece estar en la mente de todos últimamente. Los malditos, repugnantes entrometidos.

– Es el daño causado por la recesión que está haciendo que la gente se lo pregunte, – continúa Francis, deliberadamente ciego al dolor de Arthur, – Eso y la creciente amenaza de una refutación extrema por los terroristas. Todos somos de la opinión de que ese tiempo no está tan lejos –. Francis inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, con una mirada contemplativa en sus astutos ojos azules. – El sentimiento general es de una sombría satisfacción. Incluso aquellos que son sus amigos. Todo el mundo quiere ver la caída del chico de oro. Al menos una vez. Para entonces…, – Y aquí, Francis da vuelta y mira a Arthur, _lo observa._

– Entonces, no es Matthieu el unico que preocupado por el chico. Lo cual llego a preguntarme ¿Quién ama al muchacho? ¿Quién teme el día que América se destruya con cada fibra de su ser?. Arthur, amas Alfred también. Todavía lo haces, después de tanto tiempo. Pero, independientemente, es _él_ quien te _destruyo._ Él es quien tomó tu lugar como superpotencia mundial. Barrió en Europa y tomó todo de ti. _Todo._ Llámalo ser útil o salvarte el culo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eso es lo que pasó. Así que tienes que preguntarte, – Francis se vuelve hacia la puerta, echándole a Arthur una última mirada por encima del hombro, – A pesar de todo tu amor, ¿estás también anticipando ansiosamente su destrucción? –

Y con un leve olor a colonia, rosas y agua perfumada, Francia se marcha.

Arthur no dice nada. Sigue mirando el cristal de largo y vacio.

No es verdad. No lo es. América no destruyo a Inglaterra. La II Guerra Mundial lo hizo. Tomó todo su dinero y trajo la independencia a sus colonias y le arrancó su trono real de la sangre y las tripas. No, América no destruyó a Inglaterra. Francia todavía se reservaba ese título desde que ambos eran niños. No fue Estados Unidos quien trajo a Inglaterra la total destrucción. Quién rasgó su país es cosa aparte.

Fue _Alfred_ quien destruyó a _Arthur._

/

Caminando.

Paso, paso, paso.

Clic, clic, clic.

Sus zapatos de vestir mantienen un clic contra el pavimento. Era desconcertante. Estaba acostumbrado a un _splish, splish, splish,_ mientras caminaba. Charcos por todas partes.

Lluvia, lluvia, ven de nuevo.

¿Por qué siempre esta tan condenadamente soleado en Estados Unidos?

 _¡Honestamente!_

¡Es ridículo!

 _¡Ridículo!_

Es evidente que era un eufemismo de algo.

... _.No..._

Por supuesto que lo es. América esta siempre soleado, Alfred siempre está sonriendo. Inglaterra siempre era húmedo, lluvioso y miserable...

... _Y siempre soy así..._

Ahí tienes.

Arthur dejo de caminar, miro hacia el cielo, centellear, ancho y cubierto de una nube de smog.

 _Hermoso._

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, una sonrisa angelical. Estiraba los brazos, extendía las manos. ¡Recógeme! ¡Recógeme!

– ¿Vas a dispararme Inglaterra? –

Ojos azules duros. Cabello resbaladizo por la lluvia y enmarañado con sangre. Brazos tensos, musculado ya marcados. Las manos se aprietan en puños.

Sangre, gore y trozos de corazón roto burbujeando en la boca.

– ¿Arthur? –

El inglés salta de sorpresa y da la vuelta, parpadeando como un búho. Hay un sabor metálico en la boca que es inconfundible y mórbidamente familiar. Llega y se limpia la boca con la esquina de la manga por si acaso, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

– ¡Aw, Artie eres tú! ¡Viniste después de todo! –

Irritación. Dolor. Más irritación. Renuncia. Es esa voz después de todo. Aquélla voz.

Arthur levanta lentamente la cabeza y coincide su mirada con el otro hombre. Alfred le devuelve la sonrisa. Todas sus sonrisas son brillantes y sus ojos brillantes detrás de esas gafas cuidadosamente encaramado en la nariz. Su pelo, como siempre, era una obra maestra por el viento que parece que fue diseñado para parecerse a una estrella del cine. Esa misma cazadora que llevaba en cada ocasion, de alguna manera dotada de la misma eternidad que el hombre mismo, no pareciendo vieja o desgarrada en forma permanente, o encogida y desmoronaba.

El mismo América. Aparentemente sin cambios por el tiempo, y los ensayos que trajo. Aparentemente sin ser tocado por la muerte, el dolor, la guerra.

Alguna vez el chico de oro.

– No seas ridículo, git, – escupe Arthur irritado. – Estoy aquí para una reunión, no por tu estúpida fiesta. Es pura coincidencia que nos encontremos los dos aquí. –

Alfred sonríe, una estúpida, desequilibrada, sonrisa de comemierda que siempre parece estar usando hoy en día. América se acerca y abraza al hombre británico por la espalda.

– ¡Eso es lo que dices todos los años, Artie! – se burla Alfred, manteniendo su dominio a pesar de las protestas siseadas de Arthur. Ya sea por el comentario, las luchas de Arthur cesan mientras baja la mirada al suelo con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Sí. Es verdad. Ha arreglado tener convenientemente una reunión cada cuatro de julio lo que lo trae a Washington DC cada año. Él nunca estaría dispuesto a entrar en la fiesta de Alfred, no con lo que representa. Llámenlo pequeño o infantil, pero no hay manera de que Inglaterra pueda celebrar de buena gana el día en que perdió la primera y única cosa que él ha amado de verdad.

Y el día en que fue _destro-_

– Oye, Arthur, es bueno que podamos hacer esto cada año, ¿no? – dice Alfred de repente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del otro. – Incluso si te gusta fingir que es por accidente, es bueno que podamos satisfacernos de esta manera, sólo nosotros dos, ¿verdad? –

Arthur no dice nada. No puedo decir nada. Mira a Alfred.

¿Que está mirando?.

Algunos excepcionalmente llamativos y de los mejores fuegos artificiales que explotan en el cielo.

Arthur desea haber traído tapones para los oídos. Y gafas de sol.

Alfred se ríe de su expresión indignada, se acerca a más, y riza su pelo.

Arthur grita y es lo más cercano a un momento conmovedor que los dos conseguirán nunca.

Los fuegos artificiales siguen y la siempre corta capacidad de atención de Alfred hace que se centre una vez más en el cielo. Los ojos de Arthur parpadean al joven y se quedan allí.

Alfred es un hermoso país. Una persona hermosa. Y es doloroso de ver. Debido a que tiene tanto orgullo y poder, tanta energía y vitalidad. Esa luz, tal resplandor. Tal _vida._

Le recuerda a Arthur gran parte de su yo más joven.

Este es el Estados Unidos ahora. Esta es el América que no ha tenido en su alma, en la mente, en el cuerpo, a su país brutalmente aplastado y destrozado.

Esta es el Estados Unidos por el que están a la espera de ver su caída.

¿Y cuál es la posición de Inglaterra en todo esto?

 _No lo sé._

¡Por supuesto que sí!

 _Ahora no._

¿Quieres que caiga, o no?

 _Me gusta la forma en que es._

Pero él representa todo lo que fue tomada de ti.

 _No soy tan mezquino como para odiarlo por eso._

¿No lo eres?

 _No._

¿Pero qué quieres que caiga?

...

Podría ser bueno para él, eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad?

... _Es demasiado ingenuo y de ojos muy abiertos, como un niño..._

¿Así que debe ser destruido para traerlo a la realidad que se derrumba sobre el?

... _Cállate. Tú no sabes-_

¡Claro que se!

 _¡Cállate!_ ¡ _No me gustaría que a Alfred!_

¿Pero lo quieres para Estados Unidos?

...

El dilema de Arthur continúa, y ha continuado y continuará. Se sienta junto a Alfred, escuchando asombros 'Ooos' del hombre y 'ahhs' con la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Se permite bajar la guardia y con cansancio inclina su cabeza en el hombro de su antiguo cargo.

 _No importa lo que piense de todos modos. Su destrucción es inevitable, de una manera u otra. Déjame en paz y déjame disfrutar esto mientras pueda._

Di todo lo que quieras Arthur, pero cuando finalmente caiga, sonreirás en el interior.

... _.Cállate, maldición._


	3. Chapter 3

_Por cierto, este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco._

 _La autora es: **natcat5**_

* * *

 _"Jamás una sola persona ha ostentado todo el poder. Debe haber un equilibrio entre el caos y el orden, entre la oscuridad y la luz. Al hacerse con la magia del Templo, los reinos han perdido su equilibrio."_

 **Cuando caen las rosas.**

 _Francis cae cuando florecen las rosas_

Un pétalo cae.

A deriva perezosamente o serenamente desde el brote de la flor a la superficie de la mesa. No gira en espirales o tiene un color amarillento, señal inequívoca de vejez. Simplemente cae. Arrancada del resto de sus hermanos y cae sin una pulgada de gracia a la mesa.

Otra sigue poco después. Y otro. Y otro.

Francis lo mira, sorbiendo delicadamente en su vaso de vino tinto como solo él lo hace. Es seco, muy seco. Le gusta el sabor dulce en los labios. Dulzura, un hormigueo en la lengua y sus labios manchados de color rojo fuerte que es sólo una sombra más oscura.

 _Rojo…_

Los corazones son de color rojo, el rojo es el símbolo del amor.

Las rosas son rojas.

El vino es de color rojo.

La sangre es de color rojo.

El fuego es de color naranja.

– ¿Esta listo para ordenar señor? –

Atrapado con la guardia baja por un momento, voltea la cabeza hacia arriba, parpadeando como un búho, pero luego su notoriedad se activa y sonríe encantadoramente.

– Non, merci – , responde con voz sedosa, mirando a la camarera a través de sus largas pestañas, – creo que tendrá que soportar mi presencia un poco más. – La muchacha se sonroja un poco, y se aclara la garganta ruidosamente. – Bueno, _señor,_ el restaurante no estará abierto durante mucho más tiempo. Si usted quiere pedir entonces necesita hacerlo ahora. – está inquieta, ajustándose su uniforme, mirando hacia abajo con un rubor pronunciado.

Francis sonríe y baja los párpados sólo un poco, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar su barbilla en la mano y el codo en la mesa. – ¿Hm? ¿Y si me quedo aquí solo por el placer de su compañía? – Un pequeño suspiro se escapa de la chica, su mano vuela a su pecho y ella lo mira tímidamente.

Es tan fácil que casi duele.

– Si el restaurante está casi cerrando, entonces no tiene tiempo para esperar ahora – , dice con un guiño, acariciando un pétalo caído lenta y lánguidamente, – Voy a esperar su turno para que termine y podemos disfrutar de la compañía del otro para toda la noche, ¿ _oui?_ –

La chica de color rojo brillante, balbucea excusas y difuminado alrededor, lanzando miradas nerviosas por encima del hombro. Actuando algo vacilante, insegura. Pero sus ojos cafés están llenos de anhelo y deseo, mientras junta y separa sus piernas como 'inquieta'. Luciendo tan maldita cachonda, es casi lamentable.

Su sonrisa nunca se desvanece, arremolina el dedo por el borde interior de su copa de vino, y sus ojos sin dejar de mirar a la chica con la que debe ser una expresión lujuriosa coqueta. Una expresión que perfecciono de forma predeterminada a lo largo de muchos, muchos siglos.

Una expresión que nunca falla para hacer caer a una chica.

Cabezas rojas.

Morenas.

Rubias.(Oh las rubias ~)

Bellezas de cabello negro con figuras regordetas y primordial para la compresión.

Niñas Petite apenas en la virginidad con cerezas maduras para la cosecha.

Y él las tuvo. Y algo más. Y esos fueron sólo las niñas.

Cerraduras onduladas, enmarcando mejillas todavía redondeados.

Ojos azules grandes, un rubor nervioso.

La piel bronceada, músculos con formas onduladas.

Cada una. Todo el mundo se retorcido debajo de él en algún momento.

¿Eso ayudaría a justificar su condición como la nación de amor? La promiscuidad no es nada nuevo en estos días, y es prácticamente una norma socialmente aceptada. Por otra parte, es lo que Francia representa.

Él.

Francia.

Francis.

 _¿Francis?_

Él siempre está rodeado de chicas. O chicos. Cualquier persona. Ahora, al menos, ese es el caso. Esto es, después de todo, lo que significa ahora. Nada más, nada menos. Va a sentarse aquí, con una chica que nada mas girara su desespero y encanto hacia el, con chicas y chicos por igual de diferentes mesa mirándolo, y con la promesa de una noche tras noche de lujuria y celo incesante.

Rodeado.

 _Rodeado._

Él está rodeado.

Ha estado rodeada antes, de una manera diferente. Aunque su sonrisa en el momento era la mismo y la sensación de ser asfixiado lentamente era la misma.

Rodeado. En todas partes. Sus mechones rotos ondeando en la brisa. El aguijón de la hoja que mella su cuello y la quemadura de París, capturada y saqueada por el _inglés._

Inglaterra lo tiene en esta ocasión. Está siendo invadido por todos los lados. Su rey es un lunático. Las políticas que rodean al próximo heredero al trono son suficientes para hacer girar la cabeza de el hombre más fuerte. Su pueblo se debilita por la enfermedad que los asoló un siglo antes.

Se pone de pie con la cabeza inclinada, sofocado. El hombre está sonriendo, ojos de un maldito color verde. Empujando hacia adelante para que la espada en su cuello le rompa la piel.

Donde una vez hubo collares y amuletos, alrededor de su garganta ahora llevaba un collar de color rojo.

Rojo como las rosas.

Como el vino.

 _Sólo Orléans queda._

Ríe.

 _Eso es todo._

Todos los hombres, todas las personas que están detrás de él están riendo.

 _Ahora eres mío._

La nieve está asfixiándolo. La risa lo está asfixiando. Se ahoga. Rodeado.

 _Rodeado._

– ¿Así que estas libre esta noche? –

Parpadea. Donde antes había una chica, ahora hay seis. Y un chico. Se habían reunido en torno a su mesa, convocados por su encanto, por su acento, por esa mirada, esa seductora, arrebatadora mirada que rivalizaba a la de un demonio.

En un instante la sonrisa ha regresado. El encanto ha regresado. Y los recuerdos del frío y de la humillación y la asfixia se ha ido.

Ahora, está simplemente rodeado. Hay una chica en su regazo, una chica se posa sobre cada uno de sus hombros. Otra apoyada en la mesa y otro acariciando su brazo. La chica de antes está sentada al otro lado, mirando un tanto nerviosa y molesta, y el chico que está sentado a su lado, acaricia su pierna con una especie de peculiar expresión en su rostro.

A pesar del hecho de que todos los demás clientes del restaurante lo habían dejado, Francis no pudo dejar de reír internamente por el hecho de que el establecimiento no es era tan pulcro y lujoso como el mismo creyó.

Así que siente el ciclo familiar, cómodo. De estar con la gente, que la gente lo toque, de tocar a la gente, la sensación de sensualidad y el hecho de estar rodeado ha hecho que se acostumbre a lo largo de los años..

Al estar rodeado.

 _._ _._ _._

Lo odias.

 _No._

Lo haces.

 _No sé de lo que estás hablando._

Inglaterra lo rodeaba.

 _Sí._

Ellos lo rodearon.

 _Cállate._

Le gusta estar rodeado. Le encanta estar rodeado de chicas y chicos, todas esas personas encantadoras quieren placeres, que los incluya a su ciclo incesante de éxtasis y de lujuria. Esto es lo que él representa.

 _Esto es lo que yo represento._

Todo lo que acostumbra a estar en contra.

 _¿Y?_

¿Y?

 _¿Qué?_

El lirio es la flor nacional del vieja Francia. Es pequeña, blanca y delicada. Representa la pureza, la virtud y la fe. Tiene vínculos con la Santa Madre María y fue utilizado como símbolo de la castidad de las mujeres. La abstinencia y la inocencia en general. Es un símbolo de una época en que Francia representaba las mismas cosas.

Es risible. Cualquier persona del nuevo mundo habría resopló absurdo. Francia, _Francia,_ Francis Bonnefoy fue una vez un país de iglesia, alabando a Dios, temeroso de que se trate con virtud y el espiritualismo, de hacer el bien a los ojos del creador. Esto es lo que una vez represento. Esto es lo que una vez _fue._

Para Dios.

Para la corona.

Hasta que fue rodeado y luego fue liberado y entonces todo se convirtió en humo que olía a carne quemada y a la quema de los lirios.

Debido a que es fácil ser puro cuando eres una potencia en europa. Es fácil ser dedicado a Dios cuando tu país está en la cima del mundo y todo va bien para ti. Es fácil ser virtuoso cuando no tienes más necesidad de la destrucción, porque ya has llegado a la cima.

Francis recuerda lo que se sintió. Recuerda lo que sintió tener fe, fuertes convicciones, espiritismo. Para mantener un lirio en la mano y sentir un profundo sentido de orgullo, alegría y devoción. La confianza, la convicción, la lealtad. A Dios. Para su país. Para su pueblo.

Lo recuerda.

Y recuerda cuando todo estaba despojado a distancia.

Y de la manera más cruel posible.

Debido a una plaga, podía tratarse. Podía sobrevivir. Sus mercados extranjeros habían sufrido y su población había sido diezmada pero es una nación y que la ha pasado peor. Una enfermedad que asola sus ciudades y el campo no es algo que le puede poner de rodillas. No es algo que le puede _destruir a_ él.

No, eso no.

Otro país, innumerables grupos que comen lejos en su frontera, madrigueras y más en su tierra. La captura de su amado París. Inglaterra-

 _Arthur ..._

-Viniendo tan cerca de haber realizado su sueño de una monarquía dual bajo control Inglés. Tan cerca de la conquista de Francia. El sabor amargo y la sensación desagradable de tener que arrodillarse indefenso y de cómo Inglaterra alegremente cizalla fuera todo su cabello y luego lo toma por el cuello y lo golpea en un suelo de piedra. Haciendo a Francis lo que le hizo a él y lo que ha hecho a muchos otros ..

Nunca se ha visto una mirada de tan intensa satisfacción en el rostro de Arthur antes.

Pero eso no lo puede _destruir a_ él. No. No cuando tiene a Dios de su lado.

Pero entonces sólo quedaba Orleáns. El último obstáculo entre el inglés y un asalto al corazón de Francia. Una ciudad que puso rápidamente cerco a y sin duda caerá.

 _Y entonces…_

¿Y entonces?

 _Entonces…_

¿Salvación?

... _Si se pudiera llamar así._

Eso es lo que hizo.

 _Antes quemado._

¿La voluntad de Dios?

 _Si no hay tal cosa._

Y luego una chica.

Una chica que debe ser descartada como hereje. Una analfabeta con la cabeza en las nubes. Tratando de ser vista como importante. Como un salvador.

Pero Francia se está desmoronando y hay poca o ninguna esperanza. Todas las estrategias han fracasado. Todas las operaciones defensivas y ofensivas han fracasado. Pronto, Orleáns caerá, y luego la caída de Francia será inevitable.

Su caída.

 _No voy a caer._

Sí lo harás.

 _No voy a ser destruido._

Serás llevado. Inglaterra te tendrá a su merced.

En verdad, sólo es un país seguro de su propia derrota pondría su confianza en esta chica. Y la enviaría a la ciudad que es su última defensa y última esperanza. Eso es lo que dicen otras naciones.

¿ quién pone su confianza en esta chica? Pero Francis sostiene un lirio y la presiona sobre sus labios y niega con la cabeza, porque se trata de un país con una fuerte creencia en su Dios. Un país con fe. Con la creencia. Eso es por eso que pondría su confianza en esta chica. _No voy a caer. Dios está de mi lado._

Y esta chica salva Orleáns y envía al inglés devuelta a su camino con pérdidas asombrosas. Ella marcha a Reims y libera pueblo tras pueblo, rescata la ciudad para que un rey en su sano juicio pueda finalmente ser coronado. Ella marcha a París, sigue liberando pueblos, personas, se involucra en una feroz batalla y muestra más valentía que jamás se haya mostrado en estas batallas francesas.

Ella es un guerrero enviado por Dios. Una doncella pura, virtuosa y llena de fe. Llena hasta el borde con el espíritu santo y todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Ella es la encarnación de la propia Lily. De Francia.

Ella es para Francis lo más precioso, más preciado.

Ella es capturada.

No es el inglés quien la capturar -

 _Porque Dios está de nuestro lado y no quiso-_

-pero el inglés quiere comprar a sus captores. Comprar el derecho a su vida. El derecho a decidir qué hacer con la chica que le robó sus grandes planes y gran victoria directo de ellos. Esta mujer. Esta no-mujer que aún no ha salido de su adolescencia.

No hay ninguna justificación. No hay ninguna razón que no sea el rencor. El juicio es muy malo, hay corrupción en todos los sentidos y todos los que dan su testimonio lo saben. Pero el inglés ha comprado este juicio. Además, ha comprado sus resultados.

Francis se mantiene quieto mientras ella esta sujeta a una pira.

Francis siente como ella solicita que una cruz se ponga frente a ella.

Debido a que Dios está de su lado.

Y Dios ha condenado a su profeta a morir. El salvador de Francia a de morir. Y ahora la querida niña de Francis pasa su último momento en la Tierra en agonía abrasadora cuando las llamas comen su carne, la piel se funde fuera de sus huesos y sus ojos revientan grotescamente de sus cuencas, y su pelo corto se reduce a cenizas en el viento.

Ella no grita.

Pero Francis lo hace.

Porque ella es la flor de su país, el lirio que les dio la victoria. Fe. El faro de esperanza enviado por Dios mismo. Un mensaje para mostrar que él era verdad estaba de su lado, a pesar de haberlos abandonado durante tantos años.

Y entonces la flor se quema a cenizas. A continuación, los huesos se arrastraron fuera de las brasas y se quema de nuevo. Y una vez más. (1)

El fuego es de color naranja. El rojo de su carne es consumida por el naranja furioso.

Inglaterra está mirando.

Inglaterra quiere verlo romperse.

Inglaterra lo rompe.

Está gritando, sus dedos están destrozando el cabello que le había vuelto a crecer, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ennegrecidas por el humo, todos los funcionarios le rodean. Todos juntos. Debes ser fuerte. Esto es necesario. Fue la voluntad de Dios.

 _Fue la voluntad de Dios._

Él es el todopoderoso. Tendría que ser.

 _¿Él la quiso muerta?_

Parece.

 _¿Mi flor? Mi doncella?_

Era lo que deseaba.

 _¡Ella era su profeta! ¡Nuestra esperanza!_

¿Estás cuestionando a Dios?

Él estaba cuestionando a Dios.

Por primera vez desde que se había comprometido primero a su fe, él estaba cuestionando a Dios.

Debido a que no había manera de que Dios estuviera en lo cierto. De ninguna manera Dios puede justificar la muerte de ella, su salvadora, su lirio, del mundo. De ninguna manera.

Pero ella se ha ido. Y en cenizas se encuentra esa flor blanca, antes de que las brasas persistentes consuman y también se quema.

El lirio es la virtud, la pureza y la fe. El lirio es Francia, es lo que Francia representa.

Lily ha sido destruida.

Y el Francia, que fue el lirio se destruye también.

/

– ¿Francis? ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera tan tarde? –

Francis vuelve la cabeza sobre su hombro y sus ojos brillan cuando ve quien ha venido detrás de él. Guiña un ojo coquetamente antes de dar toda la vuelta para mirar al hombre que se ha acercado.

– Sólo salía a dar un paseo después de una noche de _amour, mon ami – ,_ ronronea, – Mi habitación del hotel esta un poco llena en este momento. Pensé que un poco de aire estaba bien. –

Antonio se ve un poco confundido por un segundo, antes de que su rostro se transforme en su expresión feliz estándar y se encoge de hombros. – Es una muy buena noche. Estados Unidos puede ser muy agradable, ¿ _sabes?_ Incluso si no puedes ver las estrellas muy bien ... Pero, ¡oh! ¡Mira! ¡puedo ver algunas de ellas! Es muy bonito ~ –

Francis da una sonrisa decadente en respuesta al comentario de Antonio, riendo interiormente como su viejo amigo fácilmente distraído, tiene su tren de pensamiento descarrilado por el cielo.

Tiene que estar de acuerdo sin embargo. América es muy agradable. Hay algo muy poco refinado sobre el país y eso le gusta. Las prostitutas de París son tan elegantes, tan elegantes, que ni siquiera podrías pensar que eran prostitutas. Daban la impresión de que estabas simplemente durmiendo con una mujer de clase alta. Las prostitutas en América eran mucho más crudas y vulgar que eso. Cuando tocaba una se podía sentir la suciedad, el sudor, el toque de cada hombre antes. Podrías ver la desesperación en sus ojos. El _yo-no-quiero-esto-pero-yo-necesito-esto_ aspecto. La mirada que le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo era un pecado. Que eras ambos pecadores.

Esa fue la mirada que Francis siempre se esforzó por buscar. Y Estados Unidos era bueno para él, incluso en restaurantes lujosos, de clase alta.

– ¿Hey, Franny? –

Francis, una vez más vuelve la intención a su amigo español, que ha conseguido finalmente apartar los ojos del cielo cubierta con smog para mirarlo.

– ¿Oui, Tonio? – Francis responde sin problemas, su voz todavía sedosa y seductora y sin retratar algunos de los oscuros pensamientos que rondan su mente.

– Estados Unidos es muy agradable – , continuó el español, – Quiero decir, es realmente bonito, ¿no? El Nuevo Mundo. Se supone que es el lugar que esta libre de la destrucción que estaba en Europa en Asia. – El hombre suspira y Francis no hace comentarios. Todas las conversaciones parece terminar siempre en Estados Unidos hoy en día. Él es, francamente, la única cosa en la mente de todos. El chico siempre fue una atención de asilo, pero si sabía el motivo de la discusión ...

Probablemente se habría reído. El muchacho era estúpido como eso.

– No hay que olvidar, que fue el tu dolor en los zapatos alguna vez hace cien años – , aporto Francia, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la calle a oscuras, – Y no es un país carente de pecado y sufrimiento. No es un paraíso, ni es bendecido. Él no debe recibir ningún tratamiento especial. Él debe ser destruido como el resto de nosotros – .

Antonio parece sorprendido, y pone mala cara, – Sólo estaba comentando, Francis. Y no creo que alguien merezca ser destruido. Bendito o no. –

– No – , responde Francis, haciendo girar un mechón de su pelo alrededor del dedo, – No es bendecido. Nadie lo es. –

Hay un silencio, incómodo y grueso en la calle. Se cuelga entre ellos durante unos largos segundos, antes de que Antonio suspire y se aleje, sacudiendo la cabeza.

– No es agradable desearle dolor a otros Franny. Es una especie de decir. Todos sabemos que viene, pero eso no significa que esté bien. –

Francis digiere como despedida el comentario de Antonio con una especie de sombría sonrisa en su rostro, al oír que los pasos del español se desvanecen en la distancia hasta que la calle está silencia por completo una vez más.

 _Cree que soy amargado._

¿No es así?

 _No lo soy._

No crees que el nuevo mundo fue bendecido.

 _Nada es bendecido._

¿Por qué?

 _Debido a que no hay Dios. Y si no, no es un Dios que lo haga su negocio para bendecir a otros._

Así que eres un amargado.

No lo era. Las personas pueden afirmarlo hasta que sean de color azul en la cara, pero él es _no_ un amargado. Él creía en un Dios, se dedicó a un Dios, tenía infinita fe en un Dios. Que Dios tomó, y entrego y tomó y entrego. Y entonces él tomó algo que nunca debió haber sido tomado.

Francis recuerda el olor de la quema del lirio, recuerda haber visto los pétalos blancos rizos. Recuerda pensar que si esto era realmente la voluntad de Dios, entonces él ya no quería ser un discípulo.

Cuando eres una nación, el pecado es una parte constante de tu vida. Estás constantemente asesinando, destruyendo, saqueando a otras naciones de todo lo que tienen. Es casi un entendimiento. Como nación, se llevará ese pecado.

Lo que hace notable la caída en el pecado, de una manera que era diferente de los pecados perdonables que todas las naciones deben comprometerse, el más duro.

Al final, Francis eligió la forma más fácil de darle la espalda a Dios. En el ser que tomó su Lily.

La flor que representó a su fe en Dios, la castidad, la virtud, la inocencia. Pureza.

Incesante promiscuidad, lujuria, y los encuentros sexuales parecen el curso más obvio de acción.

Y el Francia, que es lirio se destruye.

Y el Francia, que es la Rosa-

 _Rojo como la sangre, como el vino, como el amor-_

: comienza a florecer.

/

Otra noche encantadora.

No hubo oportunidad de fructíferos encuentros en los restaurantes de hoy, por lo que se reduce a la búsqueda del placer y liberar a la manera antigua. Tiendas en las esquinas de las calles es algo que sólo se hace en los países extranjeros, y las esquinas de las calles estadounidenses son siempre la más caro de todos.

Pero el dinero gastado en _l'amour_ dinero bien gastado, ¿ _no?_

 _Oui._

Pero en realidad es dinero gastado desafiando a Dios.

 _Mi dinero es mío para hacer lo que yo quiera._

¿Por lo que no niegas que eres amargado y mezquino?

 _Mis decisiones y elecciones son sólo mías._

Es triste. Patético.

 _Así es el mundo. Tal es todo. Cada uno. Cada nación._

¿Y continuarás de esta manera? ¿Para siempre?

 _Soy Francia. Esto es lo que represento._

El país de falso amor y rosas rojas.

– ¡Hey! ¿Hey es que quien creo que eres? –

Se congela. Hay incredulidad en su rostro por un momento antes de que su expresión se transforma en su clásico. Una sonrisa sexy y los ojos medio cerrados. Una mano se pasa por su pelo sedoso, mientras que otra sostiene una rosa hasta la nariz.

 _– ¿Amerique? –_ Responde Francia con fingida sorpresa, dándose la vuelta lentamente, – No esperaba encontrarme contigo. –

América sonríe y se encoge de hombros, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y caminando hacia adelante casualmente. – Bueno, ya sabes, este lado de la ciudad puede ser bastante difícil. Y es una ciudad tan turística. A veces, cuando no puedo dormirme patrullo el área para asegurarme de que nadie se lastime – responde y Francis sonríe levemente.

Ah, sí, el famoso complejo de héroe. La mayoría de las naciones ven eso como la causa principal de su inminente destrucción.

Francis no está de acuerdo.

– Pero ya sabes, esto no sucede. ¡Porque nosotros no somos así! ¡Lastimar a otros sin motivo es antiamericano! –

El niño va a caer a causa de su fe ciega. La fe en sí mismo. La fe en su país. La fe en la bondad de la humanidad.

Fe.

 _Nada bueno viene de él. Nada más que la destrucción del alma._

El chico parlotea, de esto y aquello. Con voz alta y en auge a pesar de que se trata de algo-o-temprano en la mañana. Agita sus manos para dar énfasis y sonríe, sus gafas brillando a la luz de la lámpara.

América en su máxima expresión.

Es un poco repugnante.

 _¿Repugnante?_

No es así como lo encuentras.

 _Es lamentable, ver a una nación tan fuerte sabiendo tan poco._

No se puedes esperar a que caiga.

 _Quiero que vea que la fe no le permitirá ir a ninguna parte. Sus creencias en la bondad y la justicia sólo lo traen dolor y la pérdida._

... Realmente eres un viejo amargado.

... _Cállate._


	4. Chapter 4

Me vi en la necesidad de pedir permiso para modificarlo. Porque era muy...que tal si mejor leen la cita que describe perfectamente la situación.

"Los anglosajones estan acostumbrados a explicar la pobreza actual de Hispanoamerica y el exito estadounidense como el resultado de una herencia española eminentemente maligna en el sur y una colonizacion inglesa relativamente benigna en el norte de aquel continente. Este juicio se debe a una mezcla de pereza intelectual, narcisismo anglosajón y prejuicios creados por la Leyenda Negra" John Elliott, Historiador britanico.

No dire que las personas de habla hispana estan mejor informadas, o que no haya fic con contenido de dudosa precedencia historica, como si hubieran leido "Brevisima relato de la destruccion de las Indias" de Bartolomé (dudo mucho siquiera que leyeran algo), y nadie puede decir con una mano al fuego que el nos dijo toda la verdad en ese libro o tuvo que exagerar para ser escuchado. Pero nada que duro 300 años (400 en algunos) pudo ser mantenido bajo un regimen tan espantoso como algunas veces lo quieren hacer ver.

Estamos en Hetalia un anime historico, eso deberia ser suficiente para impulsarnos a leer un poco mas sobre aquellas cosas que se estigmatizado de nuestra propia historia.

Habiendo escrito esto, entenderan entonces que España termino siendo retratado como alguien sumamente repulsivo, estas en todo tu derecho de querer ver el capitulo original, pero yo no lo pienso traducir.

* * *

" _Los imperios han creado el tiempo de la historia. Los imperios no han ubicado su existencia en el tiempo circular, recurrente y uniforme de las estaciones, sino en el tiempo desigual de la grandeza y la decadencia, del principio y el fin, de la catástrofe. Los imperios se condenan a vivir en la historia y a conspirar contra la historia."_

 **Lago rojo.**

 _Antonio cae en un lago rojo_

Música.

Baile.

Risas.

Es una rápida y continua melodía de guitarra que resuena por toda la habitación, reverberando en las paredes y rebotando hacia él. Anillo de oídos con rasgueo, el sonido de las cuerdas que crujen y los dedos de deslizamiento de un traste a otro.

 _Bueno._

Panderetas suenan junto a un ritmo de batería constante. La combinación de instrumentos está haciendo que parezca que el piso y la habitación y todo lo que contiene estén temblando. El latido resuena en su pecho y los cascabeles a través de sus orejas, alrededor de su cerebro y la cacofonía de la música lo envuelve en una manta gruesa y cómoda.

 _Bueno._

Ahí está el sonido incesante de pies golpeando el suelo, zapatos de baile resuenan a través como piernas y cuerpos vuelan alrededor de la habitación. Faldas largas arrastradas por el suelo, un chasquido como el sonido de un viento fuerte, seguido por el _tap tap_ de tacones altos y el tintineo, sin mencionar las burbujeantes risas.

 _Fiesta._

Antonio sonríe, aplaudiendo junto al ritmo y dando golpecitos con el pie contra el suelo. Los gritos y las palabras emocionadas en español cuando las personas giran, bailan, chapucean y desfilan por toda la habitación envían una sensación de orgullo y excitación en el.

Como estar en casa.

El de tez ligeramente bronceada, pelo castaño y rizado, observa a muchas personas, riendo, tropezando a lo largo, tratando de igualar el ritmo.

Sonríe.

Estas personas, que vinieron a buscar _una experiencia apasionante._

Estas personas llegaron por _el flamenco y_ _la buleria,_ por una noche inolvidable _._

Vinieron por _España._

El ritmo se acelera y la pista de baile es una ráfaga de faldas, camisas con volantes y rosas y el olor de la dulce _paella_ en el aire. Con la mezcla de extranjeros el baile no es suave y elegante, pero es rápido y vivo y todo el mundo está sonriendo y uniendose unos con otros en una masa móvil que se desliza al compás.

Este es el Reino de Pasión. O es lo que la gente piensa cuando piensa en España. Guitarra, diversión, la pasión.

– ¿es tu primera vez aquí? –

Antonio se mantiene lejos de la ráfaga de actividad en la pista de baile. La música y el movimiento todavía reverbérate en sus oídos, su mente se encuentra todavía en la pasión cuando se vuelve hacia un lado y reconoce a la mujer recién llegada.

– Ah, no, no eso – , responde alegremente: – ¡Yo vengo aquí siempre que puedo! –

La mujer inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella se ve cómoda con el medio ambiente, tanto con su atuendo español y ceceo notando que viajo a su ciudad natal como Madrid. Antonio siente una emoción de parentesco ir por su columna vertebral, y su sonrisa se ensancha.

– Oh, es sólo la forma en que estaba viendo el baile – , prosigue la mujer: – Te ves cautivado por ella, pensé en asegurarme de que esta es tu primera vez aquí. –

Antonio niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. La sonrisa mas encantadora de España.

– No importa cuántas veces venga aquí, todavía es increíble – , dice con nostalgia, volviendo la mirada hacia la pista de baile, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa se convierta en una mueca.

La señora se ríe y asiente. – Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Ese es el Reino de Pasión para ti. Es de lo que trata España. –

Antonio se pone rígido.

 _De esto es de lo que se trata España._

El rojo intenso de un vestido, un clavel, un tomate, salsa y

Huele a sangre.

Todo huele a sangre.

Las sábanas de satén, la, ropa de seda fina, los brazaletes de oro, collares y amuletos de piedras preciosas, las bolsas sobre bolsas de monedas, y el cuerpo desplomado en la esquina.

Metálico. Cobrizo. Hermoso.

Sangre.

Empuja contra sus botas, ola tras ola, lamiendo el cuero caro y los pantalones caros. El color negro de su pantalón manchado, más oscuro que el rojo de la chaqueta, de su sombrero, de sus manos.

 _No._

¿No?

 _Nada es más rojo que mis manos._

La cámara está decorado ricamente, cada extravagancia conocida y preciado tesoro está aquí. Las cortinas de seda y hojas de los tapices, la ropa fina, el oro, joyas, amuletos, medallones, colgantes, montones de cálices de valor incalculable y copas. Placas de ese mismo metal precioso, diamantes brillantes y zafiros y rubíes. Pinturas y arte colgadas meticulosamente. Algunos animales exoticos encadenados en la esquina.

Se sienta en una silla, una silla cubierta con un paño dorado profundo y con un amortiguador de felpa rellena de plumas de aves raras y exóticas. Es suave. Es agradable. Le gusta sentarse en ella. Le gusta todo. Él como las formas de las joyas brillan, el oro brilla, los destellos de vino.

Brilla. Brilla.

Realmente lo ama.

Pero no el olor-

Estas riquezas son todas suyas. La riqueza de España. Las ha tomado y tomado de distintos lugares del nuevo mundo y no parece que tengan fin. Todo es suyo. Todo _será_ suyo. La alabarda apoyada en su trono, toda roja alrededor de la hoja y permanecerá roja durante el tiempo que se necesite hasta que las cosas se alineen a su voluntad. Y tomar por derecho lo que significa una conquista.

El tesoro de oro.

El tesoro de joyas.

El tesoro de la tierra.

El tesoro de nuevas almas para la cristiandad.

Y esta otra persona en la habitación. Un "país" del Nuevo Mundo de su parte. Y es que no era muy difícil que eso pasara. Prácticamente ya se odiaban y mataban entre sí. Era la ley del más apto. Talvez no era tan _nuevo_ este mundo después de todo.

Y ahora era suyo. Suyo no sin ayuda. Pero suyo para llevar los valores de la civilización y la verdadera religión. Suyo para moldearlo como quisiera. Suyo por derecho de conquista.

Un conquistador.

Y todo se tiñe de color rojo y el suelo se vuelve resbaladizo con rojo, hay sangre en sus manos que se ajustan cómodamente como un guante que nunca va a salir.

La otra nación, una mujer. De piel bronceada, ojos oscuros. Lo observa. Curiosa. El sonríe. Sin alegría. Por mera cortesía. Hay unos moldes de guantes de sangre fácilmente detectables alrededor del mango de su alabarda. Ella también tiene sangre por todo su rostro junto a la lanza que sostenia. Una visión tan perturbante como la que el mismo debia tener, se acerca a él y le dice-

\- – ¿Quiere bailar, señor? –

Antonio se queda observando a la mujer que esta frente a él. Sus pechos están colgando de su vestido rojo salsa escotado, con rosas por un lado y a lo largo de la línea del cuello. Su pelo oscuro cae en cascada por su hombro y delante de su rostro, deteniéndose justo antes de una sonrisa coqueta.

– Está bien observar, pero es más divertido participar, ¿si? – continúa, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Antonio se queda mirándola. La palma sin callos, suave. Luz de color. No de rojo. No tonalidad carmesí.

No como la de él.

Saca sus manos detrás de su espalda.

– No, gracias – , se niega cortésmente: – Estoy bien sentado aquí. –

La sonrisa todavía esta en su cara-

\- _La sonrisa esta siempre en mi cara-_

 _-_ Pero el tono de su voz seha agriado un poco y el brillo feliz de sus ojos es ahora un poco tensa. La mujer parece apagada, y ella retrae su mano con el ceño fruncido antes de girar en torno, algo así como una cuestión ofendida.

– No debe tener una actitud como esa por aquí, – ella olfatea, – En _España_ todos cambian un ceño frunció por una sonrisa, se es despreocupado y feliz. Siempre bailando, y apreciando la vida. Es lo mismo aquí, señor. –

Y entonces se ha ido, volando la distancia para reunirse con la multitud en la pista de baile y fusionarse a sí misma con el ritmo y la música.

 _En España todo el mundo es libre de preocupaciones, feliz, bailan y aprecian la vida._

En España todo el mundo estaba hambriento de poder, fiel a la cristiandad y con un amor por las batallas y glorias que dejaba a Inglaterra y a Prusia como infantiles. Dios, oro y gloria.

 _Era._

¿Era?

 _Pasado ... que ... era España. Era._

Pero el tiempo ha pasado. El pueblo ha seguido adelante. Todo ha cambiado y ahora el sol incesante que brilla sobre la tierra no es dura, dolorosa y sofocante, es cálido, acogedor y lleno de vida.

España soleado.

España manchado de sangre.

El Imperio donde el sol no se pone.

Porque en otros tiempos, España gobernó Europa. Él la _gobernó_. El primero de ellos, el primero de todos ellos que lo tuvo todo. Aunque el Imperio Británico. Controlo casi un tercio del globo, nunca fue el _primero, ni el más duradero._ Él no fue el primero en estar enfrente de Europa , descubrir el Nuevo Mundo y tener ese _poder._

España fue la primera potencia mundial.

El primero de todos ellos que lo tuvo todo en la palma de su mano. En probar la amarga caída, las lágrimas, la sangre de sus guerras y conquistas. Aquellos que estaban derrotados.

En ese momento, todo era suyo. Todo el mundo es _suyo._ Piezas de Francia, Alemania, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Países Bajos, Italia ...

Y las Américas. El Nuevo Mundo, que le pertenece exclusivamente a _él._

Países crecen y países caen. Naciones toman y los países dan. Países cambian y naciones desaparecen. La vida es un círculo caótico de conflictos de codicia. Siempre hay guerra. Siempre conquista.

Pero España es el primero en tener tal conquista absoluta. Control absoluto en tantos lugares. Para estirarse hasta ahora más allá de sus propias fronteras ampliadas y nadar en el tesoro tan hermoso, tan valioso y _todo suyo._

Hay niños llorando. Bebes. No están todos. Pero eran demasiados. Recién descubiertos o recién nacidos. No lo sabía ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? , Se convertirían en un ejemplo de la voluntad de España en El Nuevo Mundo. Los llevaría por el buen camino de la cristiandad, _ellos también eran suyos_ _. Cada uno de ellos. No había alternativa. No había otra salida. Cuidaría de todos ellos. Sin excepción. Como un padre. Que gracioso sonaba._

Al principio los niños (colonias) solo lloraban.

Él no sabía cómo calmarlos. Por lo general, los dejaba así hasta que se cansaban. A veces terminaba untado de vomito en la camisa, pantalones o botas. Demasiado. Era demasiado para él. Necesito conseguir ayuda. Ayuda que pago con oro.

Pero el no viajaba a ese continente solo por esa labor, lo hacía para calmar las escaramuzas que quedaban, lo hacía para asegurarse de aquellos que seguían con vida, entendieran que él no iba a marcharse más. Tenían que _aprender._

Ellos son conquistados. Son suyos. España es el dueño y España poseerá todo porque esta en su derecho. Desde que encontró este mundo, todo lo que había en el era para sí, porque estas "naciones" ni siquiera entendieron el significado de las piedras preciosas, pero el sí. Hasta que todo estuvo asegurado bajo su bandera, corrió sangre. El olor estaba en todas partes.

Ese olor que se aferra, que le sigue, porque es un conquistador.

El Nuevo Mundo fue su patio de recreo. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo. Llegar a un lugar, medir la situación, aliarse con quienes tienen que aliarse y el enemigo en común no tiene más que hacer que arrodillarse. No sin antes asegurarse la fidelidad y la conversión de su aliado. Así es como tenía que ser.

Europa es más grave, es más mortal. El era lo que otros querían. Lo que ellos querían. El olor de la sangre y el poder se aferra a lo que _quiere_ él. Es el primero con el titulo de Imperio y ahora todos lo quieren. Todos están a punto de zarpar para el nuevo mundo, tratando de hacer lo mismo, pero Europa es suya, el Nuevo Mundo es suyo, todo es suyo y nadie puede tomar lo que le pertenece, porque _era su tesoro,_ el mundo es su _tesoro_ y él no iba renunciar a todo ello tan fácilmente.

Conquista y después guerra, sale de esa guerra y acaba en otra. Y después otra. Parecen interminables.

Se sentía tan _bien._ España es un país que ha sido una mezcla de esto y lo otro , ha sido conquistado y reconstruido en lo que sea que querían que fuera. Ha habido dos reinos separados que aun no se fundían del todo, tratando de forzar ideas y personas bajo un mismo rey. Ha sido tomado y reconstruido varias veces.

Pero ahora que está unido. Ahora es fuerte. Ahora _él_ es el que reconstruye.

Guerra.

 _Asesinar._

Reclamando.

 _Muerte a los piratas._

 _Lastimar._

 _Proteger._

 _Muerte a los infieles._

 _Proteger a todos._

¿A cada uno?

 _Cada uno._

A uno en especial.

Es verdad. Hay un niño por el cual se desvive sin necesidad de obligación. Un niño que tratara de proteger pese a todos los dolores que le causa, un niño que mas que serle de utilidad es un tropiezo. Hay un niño que no puede dejar de cuidar. Uno que ni siquiera esta en el nuevo mundo.

¿Por qué?

Esos sujetos que se encuentran en el norte aun no han aprendido su lugar, menos civilizados que con los primeros con los que se topo. Ese sujeto que no respeta los tratados. Esos sujetos que creen que pueden salirse con la suya cuando _España_ no esta alrededor. ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo? ¿Quién se cree para hacerle eso al _señor y amo_ del mundo? _._

Si alguna vez hubo a alguien a quien tuvo que poner es su lugar varias veces, fue a éste. Si alguna vez hubo un alguien que le rompió la cabeza de la ira por no entender la nueva situación fueron ellos. Esos rojos.

Pero el sujeto permanece intacto

¿Por qué?

Una nación europea. Un odiado rival. Y a quienes ha conquistado para hacer lo que le plazca. Un niño pequeño estúpido con mejillas regordetas ridículamente que come tomates (al igual que España) y que hace la mueca más adorable de forma constante

Espera.

¿Qué?

España una vez fue un niño. Era joven. Era tan inocente como los niños naciones, podrían ser. Le gustaba bailar. Le gustaba correr. Le gustaba estar fuera en el sol.

Pero entonces alguien llego y ella fue tomada y el fue tomado y repartido. Varias veces.

Y entonces fue turno de España para tomar la nación-niño inocente que murió hace tiempo.

 _¿Muerto?_

O tal vez no.

 _Fue golpeado hasta la muerte._

No muerto. Dormido. Empujado a un lado.

Porque lo que sus niños del Nuevo Mundo no pueden hacer, este irritable italiano puede hacerlo. No importa cuánto tropiece o termine echándolo a perder. No puede resistirse si lo ve llorando.

Una sonrisa divertida, una leve sonrisa. Un tomate compartido. Una cercanía que España adora tener.

Tal vez sea porque el niño no está intentando impresionarlo. No está intentado hacer nada. Solo quejarse y poner mala cara, pero jamás lo intenta. Puede que sólo sea cobardía, inutilidad, falta de voluntad para luchar. Pero el niño no parece _asustado._

En estos tiempos España no tenía que hacer nada para que los demás temieran de él. Huele a sangre. Su ropa está manchada de sangre. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre. Mirarlo era ver la causa posible de tu muerte.

Este muchacho es estúpido o ciego, pero es refrescante de igual forma. Es agradable. Ser temido es agradable. Tener todo es agradable. Pero era bueno regresar a casa solo siendo tratado como un cualquiera. De tener un solo tomate en lugar de bolsas de oro. Y recibir las constantes ofensas de ese pequeño italiano.

Por alguna razón por la que España no está seguro es que se ve muy lindo.

Las guerras continúan, y es comenzado a ser tirado y empujado de todos lados. Territorios se pierden en Francia , el inglés infringe en _su_ nuevo mundo. Naciones han caído y se han desmoronado de derecha a izquierda, pero han seguido siendo fuertes. No va a renunciar a su título como potencia mundial, como Imperio, a la cima del mundo. No será destruido.

España es el primero en llegar a la cima. Tal vez llegar a la cima significa que nunca vas a caer de nuevo. Su imperio y riqueza pueden ser amenazados, pero nada lo puede destruir de nuevo. Nada lo puede enviar de caída en picada de su pedestal.

Nada puede _-_

– ¡Espagna! ¿Dónde estás? –

Nada dispuestos

– ¡Sé que estás en casa, bastardo! ¡Salid! –

Nada-

– ¡Te encontré imbécil! Sea cual –

Destruir-

– ... _..¿España? ¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién ... qué ... –_

Impertinencia. Los insurgentes. No lo aceptaría de sus allegados. Nunca lo haría. Una sola mirada que tiene espíritu y que le golpearan a una pulgada de su vida.

Ya no son solo problemas en el Nuevo Mundo, sino que también en casa. El holandés. Ese holandés que se atreve a rebelarse contra él. Que quiere profesar una religión que no sea la de la fe católica.

No estaba pensando en Romano cuando lo subyuga. Acaba de cumplir con su deber como bastión de la cristiandad. El mango de su alabarda es utilizada más que la cuchilla. Quiere que el dolor dure. Herir de verdad. Ahogándose en su propia sangre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Retorciéndose de dolor. Una pierna rota. Los brazos también. Los hermanos del holandés solo observan. Desde una esquina. Tendrá que volver a repetirlo. Las veces que sea necesario. Hasta que termine su rebelión. Debe asumir su responsabilidad.

La alabarda vieja por encima de su cabeza y después se balancea sobre ella.

Está cubierto de sangre, huele a sangre y todo está rojorojorojo.

La otra nación europea esta muera. Estará de vuelta pronto. Por lo que la situación se podrá repetir. Todavía tiene espíritu. Tiene que aplastarlo. Tiene que asegurarse de que sepa quién es el _jefe._ Quién manda. Quien-

– ¿... _España? –_

Y luego una frialdad extraña se dispara por su columna vertebral.

– ¿Qué ... .haces ... tú ... –

Por alguna razón, se siente incomodo, con miedo.

 _No puede ser._

Es.

 _¿Por que estas aquí?_

Para encontrarte.

 _Vuelve a tu habitación._

¿Cómo puede él?

 _No debería ver esto._

¿Por que no? Es parte de lo que eres, ¿no es así? Señor Imperio.

 _Sí, pero-_

¿Pero que? El único que ha estado mintiéndole a él eres tú. Le mostraste un solo lado de ti. Nunca la otra. España no es solo amable. España no solo se ríe con facilidad. España no solo encuentra 'lindo' sus colonias. Hay otra parte. Otra parte. Más violenta. El chico ha mantenido una idea incompleta de lo que eres y ahora lo esta viendo. El hombre que puede cortarle la cabeza con su alabarda al igual que lo hizo con otros antes.

Romano está llorando.

No eran lágrimas de frustración, no era lágrimas falsas. No eran lagrimas de cobardía.

Lágrimas de miedo, angustia de horror absoluto. Lágrimas que _nunca_ quiso ver corrían por esas mejillas.

 _¿Qué tipo de Señor del Mundo pellizca las mejillas de sus allegados porque son 'lindo'?_

En el pasillo detrás del niño hay un espejo. Con la puerta abierta España puede verse con claridad. La chaqueta roja. El sombrero rojo. Los pantalones rojos. La camisa roja. Los pantalones eran de color dorado. El sombrero era blanco. La camisa era blanca. Sólo la chaqueta era rojo antes. Y sus manos están goteando, su rostro tiene una huella de sangre con forma de mano.

Sus ojos son de pedernal, fríos, sediento de poder. Su boca cuelga abierta mientras exhala el aliento. Su cabello es un caos de rizos sudorosos.

Esto es España.

Esto es lo que representa.

Esto es lo que es y lo que nunca le había terminado de mostrar al italiano.

El chico.

 _Romano._

Afuera. Caminar en el sol parece ampollarte, pero ahora era cálido y amable. Cosecha tomates, toma la siesta bajo un árbol, España esta haciendo cosas que no hacía desde pequeño. Entretenerse en una cama que nunca ha compartido. Riendo. Riendo y sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo.

España con Romano.

Eso le gusta a España

Se dio cuenta de lo que le gustaba para España.

Se dio cuenta de que odiaba el olor de la sangre.

Se dio cuenta de que su alabarda era a veces demasiado pesada.

Se dio cuenta de que podía oír los gritos de aquellas naciones que tuvo que matar.

Se dio cuenta de que los gritos lo ponían enfermo.

Se dio cuenta de que Romano puede oler la sangre.

Se dio cuenta de que Romano puede ver la alabarda.

Se dio cuenta de que Romano puede ver los cuerpos mutilados.

Romano puede ver al España que es España. Un España que no es el España de Romano.

Se dio cuenta de que Romano va a odiarlo. Que no habría más tomates, siestas ni dormir juntos. Que no es el España que quiere Romano. Que la España que quiere Romano es muy diferente.

Se dio cuenta de que es muy posible que una potencia mundial y un imperio puedan caer.

Sobre sus rodillas, en un lago de sangre, con su alabarda cayendo al suelo.

/

– ¡Hey! ¡Bastardo, espera maldita sea! –

Antonio hace una pausa y vuelve la cabeza sobre su hombro, una amplia sonrisa en flora en su rostro cuando oye una voz familiar detrás de él.

– ¡Lovi ~! ¡no te había visto! – emite un sonido alegre, dando la vuelta por completo. El otro hombre frunce el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en su posición estándar de desagrado.

– El hijo de puta del vino y el hijo de puta albino dijeron que estarías en ese club de baile español – , dijo con amargura: – ¡Me tomo bastante tiempo pedir un taxi y llegar hasta aquí! ¡Idiota desconsiderado!. –

La sonrisa de Antonio se vuelve tímida cuando Lovino se mueve a su lado, con su faneca siendo pronunciada y sus ojos viendo hacia el suelo.

Muy lindo. Siempre tan lindo.

– Lo siento Lovi, pero creo haberte mandado un mensaje – , recuerda Antonio suavemente, sin dejar de caminar con el italiano a su lado. Lovino hace un ruido furioso y gira su cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

– Mi teléfono se rompió. Me tropezó y cayó de mi bolsillo ... cosa barata estúpido – , se queja, con un rubor avergonzado en su rostro.

Ah, Lovino. Siempre tan torpe.

– Así que hijo de puta – , continúa Lovino, mirando hacia arriba y volviendo la mirada hacia el español, – ¿Qué exactamente te ha dejado salir de ese club de baile?. Generalmente, puedes permanecer en esas cosas hasta que sale el sol. –

El cuerpo de Antonio se pone rígido por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando. – Ah ~ no lo sé, Lovi. Simplemente no lo estaba sintiendo. –

– ¿Finalmente te diste cuenta de que esas imitaciones estadounidenses no se pueden comparar a la realidad? – se mofa de el italiano, sacando las manos de su bolsillo y colocándolos detrás de la cabeza. Antonio pone cara de disgusto mirando hacia abajo a Lovino con el ceño fruncido. – Todo el mundo está siendo tan malo con América últimamente. Desde la recesión – , suspira, – No es agradable. –

Lovino levanta una ceja, mirándolo sobre todo indiferente. – ¿te parece? No creo que estén siendo malos. Creo que están contemplando una realidad que parece que se acerca rápidamente. Va a caerse como niña. Y pronto. –

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – responde Antonio, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, – ¿Crees que es inevitable? –

– El país está en la mierda – , dice Lovino sin rodeos: – Y no sólo con la recesión. Esos locos de Al Qaeda están poniendo los pelos de punta. En serio. Algo va a golpear profundamente como una mierda, y Estados Unidos no va a salir bien parado. Es tan simple como eso – .

Antonio hace una mueca y su mirada cae al suelo. – ¿Así que realmente piensas que no hay esperanza? – , dice en voz baja: – ¿Qué será destruido? –

–Estados Unidos va a caer – , dice con firmeza Lovino, ojos delante. – No hay duda. –

– ¿Y Alfred? –

Lovino toma una pausa y una vez más vuelve su mirada hacia el hombre mayor.

– Sé que te agrada – , dice el muchacho en voz baja, – A pesar de la guerra que tuvieron hace cien años, te agrada. Joder no sé por qué, pero sé que tu eres posiblemente el único además del bastardo cejudo y el tipo con el oso polar que no quieren verlo caer. Pero es una parte de nosotros. Caer. Es una mierda, pero lo es. Nuestros países son destruidos, y somos destruidos. Los dos lados de nosotros podría caen en diferentes momentos, pero siempre caen – .

El italiano vuelve su mirada hacia el frente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se estremece ligeramente con el aire de la noche.

– Es una puta mierda, pero es lo que pasa. No se puede detener. –

El silencio cae entre los dos hombres, no hay nada más que el sonido de los zapatos golpeando el pavimento y el débil sonido de los coches en el fondo.

Entonces Antonio se ríe.

Lovino lo ve con sorpresa. –¿ El infierno, de que te ríes cabrón? –

– Lovi, eres demasiado pesimista ~, – habla el español con una sonrisa: – Pero tienes razón. Naciones siempre caen. En algún momento, siempre lo hacen. –

La ceja de Lovino se retuerce ligeramente y coloca sus manos en las caderas. – ¿Y por qué exactamente te ríes? –

– Todo el mundo cae – , continúa Antonio, – Pero puede estar bien. El caer no significa destrucción completa. No siempre. No a veces. –

– No tienes ninguna maldita idea. ¿ Que sabes tu hijo de puta? – se queja Lovino, sacudiendo la cabeza. Antonio sigue sonriendo.

– Está bien si te caes – , dice, más suave esta vez, – Siempre y cuando tengas a alguien para cogerte. –

Debido a que el Imperio de España cayó. España fue golpeado y destruido. Ocurrió. Fue inevitable, sucedió.

Y cuando Antonio pensó que había perdido a Romano, cayó.

Pero Romano lo atrapó.

Romano corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se unto de sangre por todo el vestido, manos y cara mientras se aferraba al hombre cubierto de la sangre de sus compañeros habitantes del Imperio. Estaba llorando. Pero estaba llorando en el hombro de Antonio. Y Antonio dejo que también gritara.

Antonio cayó, su corazón se quebró, le dolió, pero no fue destruido. Su maravilloso Romano no lo dejó y tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en el España que Romano pensó que siempre fue. Para sacarse toda la sangre de sus conquistas y guerras.

Antonio.

España es soleado.

Cuando el Imperio cayó, Antonio pudo ser más tiempo suave. Pudo comportarse sin presiones.

 _No fue_ destruido.

/

Hora de la siesta.

Había algo _tan agradable_ sobre la siesta justo en medio de una mañana agitada y una seguro agitada tarde. A Antonio le encanta este período de calma momentánea en las actividades del día. Le encanta tener la oportunidad de sentarse y relajarse. Se inclina hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración profunda y en calma.

– ¡Hey! Antonio! –

El español se estremece un poco antes de abrir un ojo. Después de un momento, sonríe y saluda con alegría al hombre acercarse a él, sentado contra el árbol en el que está apoyado.

– ¡Hola Alfred! – lo saluda alegremente, mirando como el hombre más joven le alcanza y cae contra el árbol.

– Este día es muy caluroso ¿no? ¡Era tan agradable anoche! – se queja Alfred, abanicándose y tirando de su camisa hasta dejar soplado aire de su camisa. – Me gustaría que hubiera un poco de brisa o algo así. –

Antonio se encoge de hombros y sonríe, esa sonrisa constante, como el sol que cae a plomo sobre ellos.

– Se pone más caliente que esto en mi casa – , dice con una sonrisa, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Alfred sopla aire por la boca, empujando el flequillo de su cara. – ¡Pero estás acostumbrado a ella! ¡Alaska me arrulla en una falsa sensación de seguridad cada año! ¡Es una mierda! – El muchacho golpea hacia abajo en el suelo, junto al español, sentado bajo la sombra al lado del hombre.

Cuando la joven nación continúa a quejándose y lamentándose del calor, Antonio lo observa cuidadosamente, apoyado contra el árbol con los entrecerrados ojos.

Ah, América.

América se parece mucho a España, o eso piensa Antonio. No sólo en el calor, pero su personalidad la asocia a ella también. Alfred es soleado también. Todas las sonrisas y la risa. Es un buen chico.

 _Tal buen chico._

¿Por qué pasa de nuevo?

 _¿Hm?_

¿Por qué es un niño tan bonito? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto? ¿Por qué no quieres que ser-

 _Porque es agradable. Y él me recuerda a sol. Y los tomates vienen de este continente._

¿De verdad? ¿Es por eso?

 _¿Simple, si? La gente dice que soy un paleto._ _Pero es verdad._ _Es por eso._

No necesitas que te recuerde al soy. Tú y tu país son precisamente el sol.

 _Pero mis amaneceres son rojos y mis atardeceres son rojos. Su sol aun no es así._

No es un niño. Ha visto la guerra.

 _Pero no es un monstruo. Y eso es algo que ninguna otra nación puede decir._

Pero no está libre de pecado. No debería estar exento de ponerse de rodillas.

 _Me gusta estar en un país donde el sol es naranja sin manchas de color rojo._

Así que te gusta por eso. Por ser lo que no eres, señor ex Imperio.

... _Cállate._


	5. Chapter 5

¡Al fin!

Llevo varios dias diciendo que iba a terminar de traducir, me puse a leer algunos fics (cosa que me quito tiempo). Incluso ya habia cambiado la imagen hace algunos dias. ¿Les gusta? A mi, si.

¿Alguien puede recomendarme un buen fanfic historico sobre España?

 **Este fic no me pertence yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

" _Ingenio, superstición, ateísmo, mascaradas, versos, traiciones, devociones, venenos, asesinatos, unos cuantos grandes hombres, un número infinito de canallas hábiles y sin embargo desdichados: he aquí lo que fue Italia."_

 **Cuando se corta la cuerda.**

 _Lovino cae cuando se corta la cuerda._

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

Sus dedos golpean sin cesar contra la mesa, haciendo clic sobre la parte superior de madera y enviando pings de sonido alrededor de la habitación. El ruido es sorprendentemente alto, con la madera siendo tan firme y las uñas un tanto crecidas.

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

Está en una cafetería. Un restaurante insignificante de al lado que se pasa por alto fácilmente. Decoración decente, personal decente, ambiente decente, puede ver la comida que se sirve a otras mesas y su ronda de descuento en comida italiana no es ni siquiera italiano suficiente para ser llamado knock-off comida italiana.

Lovino se ofende, pero no puede ser molestado al pasar por la sede ya que ha estado encorvado en la última media hora. Sorbiendo una taza tibia de café y golpeando sus uñas en la mesa de madera dura. Una mesa de madera dura que es muy difícil que sus largas uñas hayan dejando ninguna marca en él.

Maldita sea.

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

No está seguro de por qué, pero realmente quiere dejar una marca. Dejar alguna señal de que estuvo allí. Un momento de su débil existencia. Que una vez, un viejo hombre italiano que parecía un joven italiano estaba sentado en esta mesa con una taza perpetuamente medio vacía de café tibio y un asiento vacío frente a él con su dedo golpeando sobre una mesa dura que no se rayaba.

Y de verdad, debe parecerle extraño a cualquiera que venga a la cafetería. Lovino no es el unico que esta. Lejos de ahí. El café es sorprendentemente grande y lleno de todo tipo de clientes. O más bien, de la misma especie. Las parejas y familias. Y más parejas y familias.

Parejas, sentadas uno frente al otro o al lado de la otra. Al otro lado y mirándose amorosamente a los ojos del otro. Deslizando sus pies y frotándose uno contra el otro. Manos juntas encima de esa dura, dura sobremesa. Al lado del otra, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura, los hombros y cabezas en el pecho y las mejillas en el pelo.

Lovino bufa y vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado. No tiene ningún problema con el amor genuino y devoto - es italiano después de todo- pero la falsificación, pero los carteles de San Valentín que ensucian este restaurante son repugnantes. El amor cuando es plástico es como beber de una copa barata-de-mierda.

Familias-

Lovino hace pausa, sus ojos parpadeantes a una familia de cinco. Los padres, los tres niños. Sus golpeteo aumenta y frunce el ceño como si los sonidos fuertes de los niños lloriqueando y padres molestos rallaran a sus oídos.

 _Yo quiero-_

 _Por favor-_

 _No es justo-_

 _Escucha-_

 _Silencio-_

Amor de familia, en su máxima expresión.

Sonriendo con gravedad a sí mismo, vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado, hacia una familia de cuatro.

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

 _Golpe._

Sólo hay un niño en esta ocasión, y los padres se ven un poco viejos. Camino unos malditos viejos en realidad. Probablemente abuelos.

 _Golpe._

 _..Golpe_

... _.GOLPE_

Y el chico es todo sonrisas, sonrisas y risitas, y los abuelos están tanto haciéndolo feliz, cerró los ojos, aw-tan-dulce sonrisa y el muchacho está trepando por el regazo y del abuelo ...

... Y el abuelo ha tomado al muchacho y le dio vuelta en círculos. Porque a pesar de todas las batallas y luchas contra la espalda sigue siendo fuerte. Sus brazos están todavía musculosos y firmes bajo la armadura. El niño chilla alegremente mientras giraba alrededor y luego vuelve al pecho de su abuelo, enclavado su cabeza bajo la barbilla erizada del hombre.

 _¡Te amo Nonno!_

Y el otro niño se para y tomando sus pantalones en sus manos, combate un puchero y gira sus ojos hacia abajo. Se escucha el _tap tap tap_ de las botas de su abuelo en el suelo mientras baila con su nieto por la habitación. Riendo. Cantando.

Una familia perfecta.

Debido a que tienen el arte, el canto, el baile y la cultura. Y su ridículo sentido de alegría por todo lo que es lo mismo. E incluso la forma estúpida de deambular y seguir es el mismo.

Abuelo. Nieto.

Y Lovino.

No puede pintar. No puede dibujar. No puede cantar. No puede bailar. Dos reinos de inutilidad. No hay sonrisas brillantes o saludos alegres de él. No señor.

Pucheros.

Maldiciones.

Te-

– _¿Lovino? –_

¿Qué?

– Ah, Lovino. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de pie allí? –

¿Soy tan invisible? Poco especial. ¿No como-Veneciano?

– Bambino, pasa algo malo? –

¿Así que soy tu hijo ahora? Estoy bastante seguro de que no fue así hace un segundo.

O antes.

Nunca.

– ¡Fratello! ¡Ven y únete a nosotros! –

Feliciano ... no me quieres ahí.

– ¡Si, Lovino! ¡Ven y únete a nosotros! –

No me jodas. No me quieren ahí.

– ¡Quiero bailar con Fratello! ¡Adelante! –

Estás mintiendo maldita sea ...

– ¡Vamos a ser el show de tres hombres! –

Idiota, no suenen tan condenadamente felices y ridículos todo el tiempo. Y no creo que me vaya a dejar atrapar en esto.

– ¡Yay! ¡Fratello va a bailar con nosotros! –

¡Es por el hecho de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer!

Y luego está el TapTapTap de tres pares de pies en el suelo y dos niños a los que su abuelo hizo girar. Un niño riendo, otro en pucheros y murmurando quejas mientras que lucha por mantenerse al día con el rápido ritmo que los miembros de su familia han establecido.

Pero están todos juntos, todos a bailar juntos. Como una familia feliz.

Uniéndose a la familia feliz que lo excluye constantemente.

 _Es mi familia. Puedo participar si_ quiero.

Puede ser tu familia, ¿pero eres realmente una parte de ella?

 _Puede que no lo parezca a veces. Pero no soy un maldito amargado con todos todo el tiempo._

¿Estás seguro de que es eso?

 _Incluso si Nonno no siempre me ve, Veneciano lo hace. Somos hermanos, después de todo._

¿Hermanos? ¿Y qué tan gruesa es la sangre entre hermanos de todos modos?

Más gruesa que ...

Más gruesa que ...

Más grueso que esta maldita mesa que no se rompe.

Lovino finalmente se detiene de tocar con sus uñas, rasgando su mirada en oh-tan-maldita familia feliz en todo el camino por allá en la esquina. Hay un ardor extraño en la parte posterior de sus ojos, se apresuró a usar unas toallitas.

El café se abre paso desde la taza a su boca, amargo y frío hasta el fondo. Es verano, pero él esta frío y su cuerpo tiene cubierta de piel de gallina. Lovino odia este café más y más con cada momento que pasa que pasa con ella.

Y todo es culpa de esas putas familias.

La idea de una familia es agradable, piensa Lovino, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que ha renunciado a la idea de que hay algo tan real como un vínculo entre la sangre o los lazos familiares que duran para siempre y que pueden trascender los mayores obstáculos. La idea de un grupo muy unido de personas que siempre están ahí para otros y se ayudan unos a otros a través de lo difícil, es demasiado romántico, incluso para el italiano.

Él no cree en la familia.

 _No desde luego._

Él no cree en un vínculo de sangre.

 _No desde ese momento._

Él no cree en la fraternidad.

 _Porque no hay tal cosa._ _Ahora no._ _Nunca. Sobre todo no entonces._

 _Ese momento._

El mundo está explotando.

Sus tímpanos están destrozadas diez veces más por los sonidos de las bombas golpeando y explotando. El silbido estridente en el aire es constante, el fuego disparando hacia el cielo. El humo le quema los ojos, la garganta y la nariz.

Y los gritos.

En todas partes hay gritos de agonía de aquellos atrapados en la explosión. De ellos viendo a otros atrapados en la explosión. De ellos viendo todo lo que han trabajado, vivido, atrapados en la explosión.

Y los soldados corren por todas partes, golpes, patadas, tratando de golpear a la gente en sumisión. El caos, el dolor, el odio, el miedo.

Nápoles, 1943.

El bombardeo aliado de la zona ha sido horrible. Las víctimas civiles están por las nubes y el daño a la ciudad parece irreparable. Innumerables edificios de importancia cultural han sido devastadas. Iglesias destruidas. Estatuas, artefactos ...

Y la gente corre, huyen a las montañas o donde pueden llegar. Maldiciendo a ese maldito fascista en Roma por arrastrárlos a la guerra que ninguno de ellos quería pelear. Ninguno de ellos quería luchar.

Lovino nunca quiso pelear.

Y ahora su cuerpo está herido y golpeado. Un flujo incesante de sangre gotea de su boca, y un lado de su rostro. Sus costados y pecho son de color púrpura negro con el impacto de la bomba, después de otra bomba y después de otra bomba. Y aún así, su hermano se sienta allí con su jefe. Tampoco queriendo luchar, pero tratando de justificarlo.

 _Fratello, no quieres ser débil de nuevo ¿verdad?_

Le gustaría ser capaz de caminar dos pasos sin vomitar sangre, si eso significaba.

Es como cuando era un niño. Siempre estaba en la mira era de alguien. Siempre era buscado por Francia, Turquía y España, constantemente luchando entre sí. Y ahora, es lo que se esta llevando la peor parte de los bombardeos aliados. Su cuerpo está siendo destruido, golpeado. Él que nunca quiso esta guerra en primer lugar.

Pero está aquí, para su hermano. Luchó por su hermano.

Debido a que la _famiglia_ es importante y los hermanos son importantes. Y un cobarde puede ser, pero que va a luchar por su hermano. Él va a tomar estas bombas por su hermano. El dolor, los gritos-

Suelta un suspiro, alivio, un rayo de esperanza en el horizonte. El hombre inútil-fascista ha sido expulsado y ejecutado e Italia está dejando la guerra. No habrá más lucha por alguna causa a medias. No más bombas de esos bastardos americanos e ingleses.

No más gritos, no más lágrimas, no más destrucción-

– La guerra ha terminado para nosotros, Fratello ... ¡Ya está terminado!. –

No más dolor-

– El jefe de Ludwig- Alemania no está feliz de que nos fuéramos ... todavía hay muchas tropas alemanas en nuestro país ... –

No más-

– ¿Y? Los bastardos de los aliados serán aterrizando en mi parte del país en este momento. No habremos mas ahora perseguir a los patateros. –

No más bombas-

– ... _El jefe de Alemania no quiere que estemos con los Aliados. No quiere que seamos utilizados contra él. Y como la ciudad de Fratello es el primero en que los aliados están aterrizando en ... –_

No más-

– ¿Qué estás diciendo Veneciano? –

No más-

– ¡Lo siento, no hay nada que puedo hacer! Y además, no quiero que el jefe de Alemania este enojado con él ... –

No-

¿Veneciano? ¿Veneciano? ¿De que demonios estás hablando? ¿ no deberías tener nada que ver con que la papa bastardo ahora? ¿Fratello? ¿Veneciano? –

Y entonces es el final de septiembre.

Y todo es una brasa ampollas en agonía, presionado en su piel hasta que las cáscaras de carne se levantan lejos, el olor de la carne quemada fuerte, en todas partes.

Porque ese maldito nazi emitió a sus tropas en Nápoles, un último comando, a pesar del hecho de que ya no tenían ningún poder aquí.

Si él no podía tener Italia, nadie podía. Y su trabajo era destruir la ciudad para que no quede nada para liberar por parte de los aliados.

Y Lovino ni siquiera puede ver bien, no se puede mover, no puede pensar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se acurrucó en un todo con las bombas, misiles y balas volando sobre su cabeza. Rebotando de un lado a otro. Una metralla ha desgarrado su cuerpo en pedazos y las bombas han decorado su torso con bastantes tonos de azules y morados. Una división panzer da la vuelta por las calles ya en ruinas y los soldados se apresuran sobre los civiles restantes. Ellos se defienden. Ellos se defienden como lo hacían sus orgullosos antepasados romanos. Pero todavía hay niños gritando y llorando, y mujeres gimiendo mientras las toman una y otra vez y otra vez ...

Y puede sentirlo. El dolor de todos y cada uno de sus ciudadanos. Cada uno de ellos muere, lo siente. Cuando un hombre es perseguido y golpeado hasta la muerte, siente como los golpes llueven sobre su cuerpo ya batido. Cuando una mujer está amordazada con su propio vestido y llevada con fuerza contra la pared de una iglesia apagada, siente la injusticia y la humillación en su propio cuerpo. Cuando un niño tiene su cerebros quemado por soldados de gatillo fácil, siente que gotea en su propia cara, los momentos de agonía, la conciencia de pérdida y la temerosa negrura que consume todo.

Y cada vez que cierra sus ojos hinchados, enrojecidos por el humo ve a su hermano, a poca distancia con Alemania con las tropas italianas y alemanas que dejaron de proteger Roma. Una sonrisa a medias que todavía se aferra al hombre que es técnicamente su enemigo.

 _Lo sabia._

Sonriente.

 _Sabía que esto iba a suceder._

– Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –

 _Sabía que el hijo de puta iba a hacerme esto a mí._

Agitando un adiós.

 _Se fue con el hijo de puta alemán sabiendo que iban a hacerme esto._

– ¡Arrivederci, _Fratello! –_

 _¿Fratello?_

 _¿Fratello?_

 _¿Me estás llamando maldito hermano cuando me has dejado morir?_

 _¿Qué crees que va a pasar si destruyen Nápoles? Yo_ soy _de Nápoles, Nápoles y Sicilia ..._

 _Voy a morir._

 _Voy a morir._

 _Me dejaste morir._

 _Me dejaste por ese hijo de puta de patatas y me dejaste morir._

 _¿Hermano?_

 _¿Hermano?_

 _¿Qué soy para ti, hermano?_

Y luego una imagen. Una memoria parpadea a través de su cerebro. Un prado pintoresco, con una suave brisa que mueve la hierba, el canto de los pájaros volando por el cielo despejado, el sol no es demasiado caliente pero con el grado justo de calidez. Y en medio de ese prado están un abuelo y su nieto. Cantando juntos, una canción sobre el renacimiento **, junto a una pintura de hermosas obras de arte con otros.** Una familia perfecta. Una amorosa perfecta familia.

Sólo para dos de ellos. Roma _e Italia._

Y el niño que lleva los títulos del Reino de Nápoles y los dos reinos de Sicilia. El niño, que decidirá unirse con el Reino de Italia para ayudar a su hermano pequeño, arruinando a su vez su floreciente economía y enviándolo a una vida de incomodidades. El niño que crecerá hasta ser Romano.

Tiempo.

Tiempo.

Él no es Italia.

Nunca será Italia.

Es una triste pieza para el país, pero no es el país.

Todo lo que tiene son Nápoles y Sicilia. Lo único que tendrá nunca seran Nápoles y Sicilia.

Y el niño acaba de darse cuenta de que, _realmente_ se dio cuenta que, se estuvo mintiendo, con el pecho quemado con un montón de escombros de cadáveres por todas partes y el fuego lamiendo a su marco. Con su pueblo luchando frenéticamente soldados asesinos sin ayuda y sin esperanza. Ahora, cuando necesita a la familia, ha acabo por darse cuenta de que no hay tal cosa como una familia para él. Eso es una ilusión. Es el unico.

Sus pulmones arruinados dejaron escapar un solo sollozo mientras sus manos quemadas se aferraban a su cabello y arrancaba tobas en agonía.

Cae en la desesperación.

Cae en su propia soledad.

Cae porque ha sido la ilusión de la hermandad lo que lo sostenido, sosteniéndolo cuando se hizo cada vez más invisible, ya que perdió más y más, y ahora los hilos de esa ilusión se han reducido.

Cae.

Y sólo pudo gritar una vez antes de que el fuego lo consumiera por completo.

/

El día era tan desesperadamente romántico como ese maldito café. El cielo despejado con nubes dispersas, pero suaves. Los árboles que soplan a un lugar idílico en la brisa con el susurro de las hojas solo _así,_ y la luz solar entre ellos.

Las parejas que paseaban por el camino, las familias que saltaban felizmente, encajaban perfectamente en esa imagen de verano feliz.

Lovino, con las manos metidas en su demasiado cálida chaqueta, configura encorvada hacia adelante, pisando fuerte con mal humor a través de la escena, no lo hace.

Y está bien con eso.

Esta muy, muy bien con dejar de ser parte de esa ilusión siempre cáustico. Jodidamente bien.

Bien por él mismo.

Bellas alo-

– ¡Fratello ~! –

Lovino se pone rígido y su ceño se convierte en una mueca plana. Caminando por las paradas italianas, mirando por encima del hombro con una mirada triste en su rostro.

Feliciano lo ignora, saltando hacia el más grande, se abalanza sobre él juguetonamente.

– Ve ~, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo, Fratello? ¡Pensé que estarías todo el día de hoy con Antonio! – chillo el italiano, que pesa sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo miraba con curiosidad.

– Y yo pensé que estarías con el bastardo de patata – , dispara Lovino, ignorando la punzada que la declaración envía a través de su propio pecho. Frunce el ceño Feliciano, aparentemente recogiendo la atmósfera por una vez y sintiendo el mal humor de su hermano .El más joven se retrae los brazos y baraja distancia tímidamente, sus ojos un poco más abatidos y los labios haciendo un puchero.

Lovino se siente la más leve sacudida de la culpa, pero se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, con los labios apretados firmemente. Es difícil no dar la vuelta. El vínculo que los une como mecenas del mismo país le hace sentirse preocupado y unido al más joven así lo quiera o no. Ya sea que su cerebro piense que está molesto con Feliciano por sus acciones..

Después de todo, ¿es extraño para él quieren pasar el día con su hermano?

Pero la palabra hermano es como un látigo, una cadena, punzante en la espalda.

 _¡Fratello, mira esta imagen que pinté!_

 _¡Fratello, el abuelo me llevó a una enorme ciudad hoy!_

 _Fratello, ... ..me voy con el abuelo ..._

 _Fratello, vas a unirte a mí para hacer un país súper fuerte, ¿verdad?_

 _Fratello, voy a pasar tiempo con mi nuevo amigo Alemania, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Fratello, vamos a ser aliados con Alemania, ¿no es emocionante?_

 _Fratello, puedes quedarte aquí, pero voy a luchar con Ludwig, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _¡Fratello, lo siento, no te dije sobre el ataque, pero el jefe de Ludwig se habría vuelo loco si hubiera sabido que Ludwig me había dado la información así que no podía arriesgarme! ¡Lo siento Fratello!_

 _¡Fratello!_

 _¿Fratello?_

 _Frate-_

– ¿Qué? – grita Lovino irritado, girando alrededor de furia grabada en su cara y ojos color avellana se estrecharon y enojados.

Feliciano se marchita bajo el fulgor y camina hacia atrás, amasando las manos nerviosamente. Una oleada de culpabilidad pulsa inmediatamente a través de Lovino y cae su expresión enfurecida, la ira desapareciendo a sólo una mirada agria mientras proyecta su mirada hacia el suelo.

– ¿Qué? – repite, esta vez más suave.

– Y-yo de preguntarte lo que piensas de todo esto con la deuda de Estados Unidos, y si es o no será capaz de recuperarse de esto, – tartamudea Italia, arrastrando los pies nerviosamente. – Yo- es de lo que todo el mundo parece estar hablando, y estoy preocupada por él, he ~! –

– Creo que es hora de que caiga de su pedestal y aterrizar en su hinchada cabeza– , dice sin rodeos Lovino. Con la expresión horrorizada de Feliciano, añade, – No te preocupes, estoy bastante seguro de que todo el aire caliente que está sosteniéndolo le frenará la caída. Probablemente sólo flotara. A menos que todas las hamburguesas le pesen. –

– ¡Fratello! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Podría ser realmente malo si Estados Unidos cae! – se queja Feliciano, sacando el labio inferior con petulancia.

– Vamos a recuperarnos – , Lovino inexpresivo, – Siempre lo hacemos. Cuando uno de nosotros cae, cuando todos nosotros caemos. Sucede. La destrucción es una parte de lo que somos. Una mierda ser nosotros, pero es cierto. –

– Todo el mundo está actuando así – , resopla Feliciano: – ¡no creo que sea muy agradable! Quiero decir, es horrible cuando se destruyen o cuando caemos, ¿no? ¿Por qué somos tan indiferentes a Estados Unidos? –

Espasmos oculares de Lovino.

 _Cállate. Ni siquiera vamos allí._

– Estados Unidos no debería estar exento de cualquier cosa – , gruñe Lovino después de un momento. – Es sólo algo que ocurre cuando eres una nación. Debe estar feliz ya que parece que va a ser en su mayoría temas de economía que llegaran a causarle problemas, y no alguien bombardeando su país o cortar su cuerpo en pedacitos. –

 _O traicionarlo por un bastardo papa follado y echar sal en las heridas al actuar como que no hizo nada malo._

– Y, además, no importa lo que pensemos – , dice Lovino, sin dejar de arrastrar los pies con la cabeza abatida y sus manos una vez más empujadas en los bolsillos, – Va a suceder independientemente de si te molesta tanto hablar sobre ello. – .

Feliciano suspira una vez antes de alejarse, con una mueca en su rostro y una molesta mirada acuosa en sus ojos.

– Es sólo que no creo que sea justo – , murmura para sí mismo mientras comienza a alejarse, pateando piedras en el camino cuando lo hace. – ¿No podemos recordar o algo así? ¿No te acuerdas de lo horrible que fue caer? –

– Por supuesto que sí – , murmura Lovino en voz baja, aumentando su ritmo para poner distancia entre él y su – hermano – .

 _Me caí porque me empujaste, imbecil._

/

Anochecer.

El cielo oh-tan-soleado ha desaparecido en un azul odiosamente brillante a un color más oscuro, más profundo. Una especie de azul-púrpura con los últimos vestigios de la luz solar desvaneciendo tras el horizonte. La brisa es finalmente lo suficientemente fresco como para justificar una chaqueta y los escalofríos de Lovino vez que se hunde en el cuello, cerrando la cremallera con fuerza.

El fuerte sonido de las hojas de los azotes y robo de uno contra el otro llena sus oídos, y frunce el ceño ligeramente mientras mira a las ramas por encima de él con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol.

 _Incluso los árboles son fuerte y desagradables. Dio, odio Estados Unidos._

– ¡Hey! ¿Hey Italia, eres tú? –

Lovino resiste el impulso de gemir y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante sobre su palma. En cambio, entierra la cabeza más en el cuello de la chaqueta y se queda hosco en silencio, con los ojos fijos en frente de él ya pudiendo reconocer la voz y el auge de los pasos que están corriendo hacia él.

 _Hablando del diablo y el diablo vendrá ..._

– ¡Hey, Italia! – saluda América alegremente, agitando una mano mientras se detiene junto al italiano, – ¿Qué pasa con el largo fa- espera. ¡Oye, no eres Italia! –

 _No es Italia._

Lovino se estremece y levanta los ojos para dar al rubio una sola mirada penetrante. – Soy Italia Romano – , se queja, con la voz amortiguada por la chaqueta.

 _Soy la mitad del sur de mierda del país. Si vas a pretender que no existo y no importo por lo menos ten la decencia de_ no _hacerlo en mi cara._

– ¡Oh oh! – dice América, su sonrisa regresa mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente. – Lo siento, te pareces mucho a tu hermano. Supongo que ustedes lo dicen mucho, jeje. –

Lovino no le hace caso, volviendo su mirada hacia delante y hacia abajo, las rodillas se detuvo en su pecho y sus brazos envuelto alrededor de ellos. El silencio cae entre los dos hombres durante unos segundos, antes de que América se siente a sí mismo al lado del italiano, apoyado en el árbol también. Lovino rechina los dientes con irritación, pero sigue ignorando a la nación más joven lo mejor que puede.

– Es una buena noche, ¿eh? – comenta Alfred, mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Me encantan las noches como ésta, cuando se puede sentar y ... simplemente sentarse, ¿sabes? Sólo siento y tipo de ... no sé. ¿Sólo eso? –

Lovino permite su mirada a parpadear al joven una vez, antes de levantar sus ojos para mirar al cielo. La dureza se desvanece y todo su expresión se suaviza.

– Sí, – está de acuerdo en voz baja, – Es bueno. –

Para ser simplemente.

 _Para no pensar si eres una nación o como complemento a una nación._

 _Para no pensar en si a nadie le importa una mierda acerca de ti o si realmente solo se preocupan por tu hermano._

 _Para no pensar ..._

 _Para no pensar._

Y Estados Unidos, piensa Romano, es bueno para no pensar. Se podría decir que es insensiblemente, como un insulto, pero en ese momento, el italiano ama la simplicidad del momento. La oportunidad de escapar de todos los demonios que están constantemente atormentándolo.

Lovino le da a Alfred una mirada más, observando la forma en que la joven nación está sentado con una amplia sonrisa y estrellas en sus ojos.

 _Es inevitable que caerás,_ piensa con una mirada sombría, _pero chico, espero que realmente es sólo sea la economía. O incluso unos malditos terroristas. Espero que nadie te apuñale por la espalda, que corra sobre tu corazón con una cortadora de césped, o juegue al fútbol con tu alma y sentimientos como una pelota._

Lovino vuelve su mirada al cielo, suspiró con cansancio.

 _Buena suerte, muchacho. La vas a necesitar._


	6. Chapter 6

Por lo general me gusta traducir de dos en dos. Pero me he dado cuenta de que no importa como lo diga. Nadie me hace caso y termina yendo directamente al último capítulo.

 **¿Alguien puede recomendarme un buen fanfic histórico sobre España? Últimamente he estado leyendo mucho sobre España y me gustaría saber si hay fics históricos de este país.**

 **Este fic no me pertenece yo solo lo traduzco.**

* * *

" _Ingenio, superstición, ateísmo, mascaradas, versos, traiciones, devociones, venenos, asesinatos, unos cuantos grandes hombres, un número infinito de canallas hábiles y sin embargo desdichados: he aquí lo que fue Italia."_

 **Cámara lenta.**

 _Feliciano cae en un descenso en cámara lenta._

Tortas.

Magdalenas.

Pies.

Tartas, Caramelos y bolitas de chocolate delicioso, enrolladas firmemente con un tormento de caramelo en el centro.

Feliciano aprieta la cara contra el cristal, mirando con nostalgia las filas de dulces colocadas directamente en frente de la ventana de la tienda. Los pasteles muy ornamentados con remolinos con forma de hielo a lo largo de los lados. Los bizcochos, que lo cubren en asperja que apenas puede ver la bondad de color marrón suave y esponjosa a continuación. Una variedad de tartas, con las cerezas que salpican por la parte superior de ellos, sentados remilgadamente en los estantes, con tartas más pequeñas alrededor de ellos. Cuencos de caramelos, delicias turcas y esferas del chocolate están situadas en varios lugares alrededor de la tienda.

 _Así que muchos dulces..._

– ¿Qué es lo que ves ahí? –

Feliciano mira hacia arriba. Un hombre, que parece ser el dueño de la tienda, ha aparecido en la puerta, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y un delantal grande aleteando en frente de su ropa.

Feliciano se le queda mirando por un momento, un poco cogido por sorpresa, antes de que sonriera ampliamente.

– ¡Ve ~ mucho! – emite un sonido, moviendo un poco con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. – ¡Hay tantos tipos diferentes de dulces aquí! –

El hombre se ríe, un anciano se ríe con hoyuelos infantiles y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Feliciano siente una punzada cuando recuerda de forma automática a su abuelo y su sonrisa se desvanece momentáneamente, antes de que salte de nuevo con renovado vigor.

– ¿Quieres venir y echar un vistazo? – ofrece al hombre, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Feliciano por la puerta. El pequeño italiano salta a través de ella con regocijo, teniendo el olor dulce que asalta los sentidos en cuanto se entra.

Feliciano no pierde el tiempo mientras se enfoca alrededor de la tienda, recogiendo tartas, pasteles y llenar las bolsitas plásticas con dulces y chocolates envueltos.

 _¿Es esto suficientemente dulce?_

 _¿Es esto suficientemente masticable?_

 _¿Es esto lo suficientemente suave?_

 _Ve ~ ¡¿Necesitas más dulces?!_

Tarareando en voz baja a sí mismo, enfoca alrededor de la tienda, hasta que, finalmente, deja caer la última de sus decisiones sobre el mostrador, delante de un propietario asombrado que apenas puede ver por encima de la montaña de postres en frente de él.

– ¿ vas a comer todo esto tú mismo? – -pregunta, parpadeando. Asombrado.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_

– ¡Ve ~! ¡Voy a comer con un amigo! – responde Feliciano felizmente.

 _¡He estado esperando comer con un amigo!_

 _Porque le prometí._

 _Yo prometí,_

 _¡Y lo prometiste!_

– ¡Te prometo que voy a volver a ti! –

¿Y no se puede romper promesas, cierto? _¿Verdad?_

 _No quiero que te vayas._

Y le prometí, le prometí también ...

 _Cuando te fuiste…_

Un manto negro desteñido, ondeando al viento, es la última cosa que él ve cuando el chico desaparece a la distancia.

Lágrimas, chorreando por su cara. Tantos han marchado fuera. Así que muchos se han ido. Los seres humanos, los seres humanos son fragiles. Siempre marchando a la guerra, y no siempre regresan. Las naciones siempre regresan de la guerra. , Las naciones son fuertes inmortales.

 _Abuelo Roma era fuerte. Abuelo Roma cayó con dificultad._

Pero Dios está de su lado, Dios está con ellos.

 _Volverás._

 _¡Volverás!_

Ora.

Con la esperanza.

A pesar de que su país ha sido golpeado.

A pesar de que su país se ha disuelto.

Lo prometiste.

– Voy a esperarte con una gran cantidad de dulces, ¿de acuerdo? –

Esa es mi promesa.

 _¡Voy a tener todo tipo de dulces para cuando vuelvas, y vamos a comer juntos!_

 _Tortas, pasteles, tartas, dulces y chocolate ..._

Pero tú no quieres ningún dulce.

– Estoy buscando a un descendiente del Imperio Romano. –

¿Por fin te he encontrado y nos quieres ningún dulce?

– Se supone que debe estar por aquí ... –

He oído que te convertiste en un nuevo país. Es por eso que estabas tan ocupado. ¿Es por eso que no podía venir a verme, cierto?

– Debo estar en guardia ... –

Todo el mundo ha estado diciendo cosas horribles, diciendo cosas como que no me acuerdo. Pero tú lo prometiste.

 _Prometido._

– ¡Italia, nunca me olvidare de ti! –

Entonces por qué…

... ..

¿Es un juego? ¿Estamos jugando un juego? ¡Está bien, voy a jugar también ~!

– ¡Yo soy el hada de los tomates ~ Por favor, no me haga daño! –

Estás jugando ...

 _Pero estoy asustado._

No abras la caja.

 _No abras la caja._

Si eres un país terrorífico, no quiero que me disparas. Si eres _tú ..._

 _Si es eres tú y no sabes me-_

No abras la caja.

No abras LA-

Y luego están esos ojos azules familiares que son más oscuras de lo que recuerda, el pelo rubio en un nuevo estilo, pero es la misma cara, los mismos ojos y no puede dejar de babear una y otra vez, incluso si la mano que le ha agarrado por la espalda de su uniforme es más firme y más dura de lo que recuerda. Incluso si esos ojos azules no están viéndolo con cariño y esas mejillas no se iluminan en un rubor como los de antes.

Porque sin duda es _él_ , e Italia no puede dejar de llorar porque es _él_ y ahora todo es mejor porque era _verdad_ y sobrevivió y está _aquí ..._

…¿qué?

¡Por supuesto que sé quién es- Imperio Romano!

¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas? Yo soy su nieto, al que le gusta la pasta y siestas ~

– ¡Nunca te olvidaré! –

– Voy a volver- –

– Yo-, –

Y luego, hay un fuerte dolor en la mejilla de Italia y ahora se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Aturdido. Llorando. Dañado. ¿Qué?

Él _me golpeo-_

 _¿Sacro Roma?_

 _Sacro Imperio Romano por qué Tú-_

 _Sacro Imperio Romano sólo-_

 _¿Sacro Imperio Romano?_

No.

Alemania.

Y entonces, cuando el dolor creciente de la cara pasa por el resto de su cabeza le provoca a retorcerse y chillar en el suelo, una realidad escalofriante desciende sobre él.

 _No es Sacro Romano._

No más.

 _No puede ser._

 _Lo prometiste._

 _Lo prometiste._

 _Esto es impo-_

– -sible porque te hiciste todo esto a ti mismo? –

Feliciano parpadea. Entonces parpadea de nuevo. Lentamente, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados, deslizando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Ve ~ Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, de verdad! – emite un sonido alegre, los ojos permanecen cerrados mientras empuja sus brazos debajo de la caja y los levanta de la encimera, para gran sorpresa del tendero. Feliciano se ríe suavemente, antes de girarse y salir de la tienda, dejando atrás unos cuantos billetes en el mostrador.

Como se contonea a través de la puerta, Feliciano pone ligeramente mala cara. El cuadro es realmente _muy_ pesado, y es un largo camino de regreso al hotel. Podía llamar a un taxi, pero entonces tendría que poner la caja en el suelo, sacar su teléfono del bolsillo, elegir la caja posterior hasta ...

Feliciano suspira.

Él _realmente_ quisiera que Ludwig estuviera aquí.

Porque tiene esos grandes y fuertes músculos, y siempre está trabajando con los coches por lo que siempre lleva esas grandes cajas llenas de piezas de automóviles de todo ...

Así que con una caja de dulces y golosinas sería fácil, ¿verdad?

Los transeúntes, miran hacia el sol ardiente cuando comienza a luchar por la acera.

Realmente, _realmente_ deseaba que Ludwig estuviera aquí.

Ludwig siempre ha estado allí para Feliciano, después de ese primer encuentro desafortunado, cuando los alemanes lo habían golpeado en la cara, Feliciano rápidamente aprendió que podía depender de Ludwig para todo.

Incluso si él lo odiaba.

Ludwig era agradable, a su manera. Era sobre todo ridículamente estricto y cara dura, pero aún así estaba bien. Se puso al día con lo lloriqueos de Feliciano, su llanto, su cobardía, y la forma en que el italiano dependía de él para todo. Siempre ataba los zapatos de Feliciano para él, y le dio abrazos cada vez que quería.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra situación, tal vez, Feliciano podría haber gustado de Ludwig.

Pero el, sentía una bobina profunda que surgió y creció en su estómago cuando se había sentado, aturdido, y después de haber sido golpeado en la cara por su único amor. La bobina que ardía y creció más caliente a medida que pasaba más tiempo con «Alemania», mientras que oculta sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara feliz.

 _Lo mataste._

Duele.

 _Mataste a Sacro Imperio Romano._

El recordatorio de el odio, el dolor y la angustia.

Porque este hombre, _este hombre,_ tiene la cara de su amor. Mayor, más dura, pero la misma. Los ojos son más estrechas, más ligeros, pero iguales.

... _¿Cómo te atreves?._

No es justo.

 _¿Cómo te atreves a verte como él?._

Porque no eres él.

Sacro Imperio Romano se convirtió en Alemania, pero Ludwig mato a-

 _Mi amor._

Pero a Feliciano no le gusta el odio o la ira, o cualquier emoción negativa. Le gusta la felicidad, las sonrisas, el amor y la risa.

Es lo único que sabe hacer.

 _Soy algo inútil en esa manera._

Y es _él._ Es diferente y rompió su promesa, pero es _él._ Y el momento más raro es cuando sonríe y hace que el corazón de Feliciano se acelere, sus mejillas se calienten y cuando Ludwig se despierta por la mañana con su pelo pasa una ola de memoria que se estrella sobre el italiano y lo deja sin aliento.

Pero no es él.

No es _._

Y se rompe día tras día el corazón de Feliciano.

Él no quiere odiar a Ludwig, en realidad no lo hace. No quiere odiar _a nadie._ No odia a cualquiera de las personas que lo invadieron cuando era más joven, y no odia a ninguna de las naciones que han sido sus enemigos en las guerras.

No le gusta el odio.

Y es casi por accidente que él sonríe, se ríe y se extiende a sí mismo hacia el alemán como si fueran los mejores amigos. Es su reacción por defecto. Es la forma en que lo hace todo. No puede evitarlo. No puede evitarlo.

Y al mismo tiempo, quiere estar aquí. Le gusta estar aquí, en el regazo de Ludwig, sonriendo brillantemente y balanceando las piernas alegremente. Puede acariciar su cabeza bajo la barbilla de Ludwig y tomar el sol en el calor, cerrando los ojos y recordar una pequeña mano de pie cerca, y dos personas pintando juntas.

Se acuerda de un pie aún más cerca, la cara pegada a otra y el cuerpo tamborileando con calidez. Un aleteo incesante en su pecho y una sensación de amor perdido que le perseguirá durante siglos.

Y realmente es casi la misma sensación. Debido a que _es_ el mismo cuerpo, incluso si representa un país diferente. El mismo calor. La misma fuerza. Cuando cierra los ojos, él puede fingir que Alemania _es_ Sacro Romano, que es su mejor amigo _y_ su único amor.

Pero luego Alemania abre la boca.

Y su acento, sus gestos, la manera brusca de hablar sin vacilación, lindo, rubor o tartamudeó, proclamas de amor-

Y la espiral de _odio,_ _rabia_ _e ira_ se remolinan más y más alto hasta que el calor ha culminado profundo en su vientre y surgido en su pecho. Quema sus entrañas y hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen y aprieta sus ojos cerrados, una sola lágrima exprime de cada esquina.

Puede fingir. Puede fingir. Pero él odia Alemania. Odia a Ludwig.

 _Odio._

Pero, oh dios, no puede simplemente _darse por vencido._ Prometió que esperaría. Prometió que estaría aquí esperando con dulces, esperando, rezando, esperando y amando y-

 _Prometió._

Ambos lo hicieron.

Sacro Imperio Romano prometió que volvería, e Italia prometió que estaría esperando con los dulces.

Italia compra dulces todos los días desde que está con Ludwig. Tortas, pasteles, tartas, dulces y chocolate ...

Sacro Imperio Romano ...

Sacro Imperio Romano ...

Fue destruido.

Y su amor ... _–_

 _Ya no es su amor._

El cuerpo adulto de Sacro Romano con un semblante que no es suyo, recuerdos que no están allí, el agujero en la mente del hombre coincide con el agujero en el corazón de Feliciano a la perfección.

Se quiere romper.

Cada vez que ve a Ludwig simplemente se quiere romper.

Pero no se atreve a. Es un cobarde. Es débil. Es inútil. Pero es un optimista, es un apasionado, y sobre todo, prioriza el amor y la vida más que cualquier otra cosa y correrá hasta los confines de la Tierra y enfrentara cualquier juicio por su corazón.

Y así, haciendo caso omiso de la, bobina roja/caliente y dolorosa que ha echado raíces permanentes en su estómago y pecho, Feliciano se aferra a Ludwig. Se adhiere y se acurruca en su pecho, sonríe hacia él, salta con él y pasa cada momento que puede con él.

Debido a que este es su amor. Esta es su amor que no es su amor, cuyos gestos y carente de recuerdos mella en su corazón más y más cada día que ha cambiado, pero sigue siendo su amor. El alma es la misma. Feliciano esta seguro. Porque más allá del dolor, no puede negar lo cómodo, el contenido y sensación general de estar en casa cuando está cerca de Ludwig.

Porque él es su amor, incluso si no lo es.

Y la mezcla de confort y dolor en cada momento que pasan juntos es suficiente para conducir a la locura al italiano.

 _¡Ludwig es fuerte y me protege!_

Pero él mató a Sacro Romano.

 _¡Ludwig ata mis zapatos!_

Pero él mató a Sacro Romano.

 _Ludwig siempre se pone al día con mis quejas y me rescata cuando estoy en problemas y me da abrazos y-_

A veces, Feliciano se acurruca en una bola y grita. Lágrimas en el pelo, libras puños contra el suelo, la pared, cualquier cosa. A veces, realmente no lo puede soportar.

Estar constantemente alrededor del hombre es una burla al niño que una vez amó. Del hombre que se supone que era su compañero eterno, el que declaró su amor y luego prometió volver. Este hombre, es todo lo contrario de aquel niño, no tiene ninguno de los recuerdos del chico. ¿No tiene nada de ese amor?.

Pero mirar esos ojos azules y no ver _nada._

Es una tortura.

Pero al mismo tiempo, como si el universo no había tenido suficiente de él con esa broma de mal gusto, Feliciano no podía soportar estar apartado del hombre. Estar lejos de ese retorcido y deformado sentido de comodidad que consiguió de estar con él. Esa _necesidad._ Que-pese-a-todo-aun-lo-ama.

No puede vivir con él, no puede vivir sin él.

A veces Italia se pregunta si se trata de una represalia por parte de Dios. Si este ciclo tortuoso es algún tipo de arrepentimiento por todo el mal que su país se ha comprometido en el pasado. Sabe que toda nación ha pasado por ella, esta retribución. Ya sea que lo llamen castigo divino o 'caer' seguía siendo la misma cosa. El hecho de que eran naciones no significaba que estaban por encima de un juicio. Y era lógico que por sus mayores pecados, habría mucho mayor castigo.

Feliciano simplemente se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que hizo por lo que tiene que sufrir tanto.

Debido a que para Italia, no es una batalla decisiva o un evento. No es un ejército que cae, un país que cae, o un ser humano amado. No es una cosa que sacudió su mundo.

Es de todos los días.

De todos los días.

Cada día, camina hacia adelante con un propósito, con tanta vida como puede reunir. Todos los días, se pone a pensar _la próxima vez que me encuentro con él será Sacro Romano. Prometió que volvería a mí. Lo prometió._

Cada vez que ve a Ludwig, su corazón se eleva.

Cada vez que observa a Alemania, se rompe en mil pedazos.

Cada momento que pasa con el rubio, es como si alguien estuviera clavando un cuchillo en su corazón lentamente, pulgada a pulgada. Pero la hoja del cuchillo está empapada de un medicamento a la que es adicto, por lo que a pesar del dolor deja ir adelante.

 _Para siempre._ _Para siempre este dolor._

La sensación de caer es constante. Al igual que hay una enorme fosa bostezando debajo de él. Listo para tragárselo todo. Su corazón está erosionando cada vez más.

Pronto no quedará nada.

Y va a sucumbir a su caída en cámara lenta desde el siglo pasado.

La caída que nunca termina.

El dolor que nunca se detiene.

 _Mi primera historia de amor._

 _Sólo ocasiono la ruptura de mi corazón._

/

– ¡Hey West, estás- escuchando! –

Feliciano grita y salta, girando en torno a la voz fuerte que se escucho repentinamente alrededor de la cocina. La cuchara de madera que sostenía traquetea en el suelo, junto a un poco de haría para masa cubriendo sus pantalones y el suelo.

Con las manos sobre su cabeza se agacha, gimiendo, murmurando rendiciones y súplicas por su vida.

– ¿Feli? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

Feliciano abre los ojos, mirando hacia arriba, vacilante. Se reúne con un par de ojos rojos, mirándolo con curiosidad por debajo de una mata de pelo blanco. La repentina aparición del hombre frente a él provoca en Feliciano un grito nuevo y se escabulle hacia atrás, antes de que se registre la identidad del intruso y se relaje un poco.

– ¡V-ve, hi Prusia! – balbucea, su corazón martilleando en su pecho en un intento de calmar su respiración.

 _¿Por qué la gente siempre se cuelan en mí?_

La nación más vieja pone los ojos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, moviéndose hacia atrás lejos del italiano.

– Honestamente Feli, eres un distraído. ¡West me puede oír tan pronto como me vengo por la puerta grande! – se burla Prusia, apoyando los codos sobre el mostrador y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, con su sonrisa pícara predeterminada plasmada en su rostro.

Feliciano sonríe tímidamente, antes de ponerse lentamente en pie, recogiendo el cucharón también.

– Ludwig es muy observador ~, – tararea en voz baja, pasando por alto la taza que había estado provocando antes repentina llegada de Prusia. Feliciano se mueve al otro lado del mostrador, todavía tarareando en voz baja, de modo que su espalda no esté delante del otro. Se limpia la cuchara con el delantal previamente impecable, y reanuda la agitación, Gilbert amplia una sonrisa mientras lo hace. El hombre no está mirando, sin embargo. Su atención está pegada a su teléfono.

– He estado jugando este juego por mucho tiempo– , dice, explicando algo que Italia nunca pidió, – ¡tuve la puntuación más alta, pero luego de _él mocoso de_ Estados Unidos me supera! ¡Estaba tan enojado! Le tengo que ganar Mi genialidad está en juego aquí. Tengo que hacerle saber que _yo_ soy el mejor en lanzar pájaros enojados por la pantalla – .

Feliciano se ríe en voz baja, sonriéndole con cariño al otro hombre. Luego, hace una pausa y frunce el ceño, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza cuando algo se le ocurre.

– Gilbert – , comienza Feliciano, con una mirada inquisitiva en sus ojos, – ¿esta Estados Unidos bien? ¡Sé que un montón de cosas malas le han ido sucediendo últimamente, y he estado muy preocupado! –

Los ojos de Gilbert parpadean hacia arriba antes de regresar rápidamente a la pantalla, el albino se encoge de hombros una vez.

– El chico esta hasta el cuello de mierda. Lo sabes. No digo que no puede salir de él, pero ahora que está muy tambaleante. Todavía juega en línea conmigo, pero, bueno, ya lo sabes. No toma nada en serio, pero el perder el tiempo en Internet no significa necesariamente que él está _bien_ – .

Feliciano frunce el ceño, y Gilbert maldice violentamente cuando él pierde su última vida y lanza su teléfono hacia el suelo con furia.

– Maldita sea, incluso hablar de ese mocoso me da mala suerte – , jura, y pone cara de enojo, – Pero, sinceramente, necesita una llamada de atención o algo así. Él no puede ir por ahí como lo ha estado haciendo ahora. Estados Unidos es como un niño grande que ha ganado un torneo contra los adultos y que ha recibido estos tacos de fútbol como un maldito premio, pero no tiene idea de lo que se supone que es caminar a través de esas plantas con ellos, terminar por rascarse todo y pisándole fuerte en los pies a la gente, arruinando parterres y en general atornillar todo para arriba – .

Feliciano está en silencio, su labio inferior temblando ante las palabras duras de Prusia.

 _Pero todavía no se lo merece ..._

¿Merecen tener otra realidad?

... _No se merece a caer._

¿No sería acercar de la realidad y el sentido? ¿No sería eso mejor ?

... _No quiero que se rompa. No como m-_

Gilbert bufa ruidosamente, finalmente levantando la mirada hacia arriba. El albino levanta una ceja, inclinándose hacia adelante y luego parpadea, examinando toda la habitación.

– ¡Whoa! – exclama Gilbert, saltando y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, –¿ Feli, que le hiciste a nuestra cocina? –

Ahora es el turno de Feliciano para levantar una ceja, y empuja hacia abajo sus pensamientos molestos y se ríe en voz baja. – ¿Ve ~ Ahora quien es el distraído, Gilbert? – bromea, sin dejar de agitar el recipiente mientras Gilbert abre la boca alrededor de su cocina.

La sala alemana normalmente impoluta ahora tiene pasteles, bizcochos y otros productos horneados en cada mostrador. Todos ellos están cubiertos de hielo, rocía y chocolate, gran parte de ellos están en el suelo.

Hay bolas laminados de chocolate que se sientan cuidadosamente en papel de aluminio, el horno está caliente, todavía hay galletas suaves que apenas comienzan a calentarse y cocinarse dentro.

La habitación ha sido envuelto en dulces.

– Oi, Feli – , gruñe Gilbert, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo, – ¿hay algún motivo para que nuestra _varonil_ cocina terminara así? –

Feliciano pone mala cara a la analogía, pero luego sonríe ampliamente y batea la cuchara con entusiasmo, salpicando de sustancias por ahí, incluso más de lo que había sido anteriormente.

– Ludwig ha estado trabajando muy duro – , dice, frunciendo los labios en un ligero ceño, – ¡Así que probablemente no ha tenido tiempo de comer nada agradable! Ve ~ Fui a una tienda de dulces y compré un montón de cosas deliciosas, pero hecho en casa siempre sabe mejor, ¿no? Y Ludwig siempre ha pensando que la comida casera es más saludable, ¿verdad? –

Feliciano parpadea sus-enormes ojos marrones, su labio inferior sobresale ligeramente mientras mira fijamente a Gilbert para la confirmación de que, sí, Ludwig _estaría_ encantado.

El prusiano se congela por un momento, mirándolo incómodo y un poco exasperado.

– Feli, si no creo que sea buena idea intentar endulzar a West. No lo creo. Quiero decir, _me_ gustan, así que sigo llevando por todos los medios. Pero ... ¿si estás tratando de impresionar a mi hermano, no deberías quizás probar otra cosa? – Gilbert parece torpe, como si no pudiera creer que él acabara de decir algo asi. Se rasca la cabeza, su otra mano avanza poco a poco hacia una magdalena mientras espera la respuesta de Feliciano.

 _No más dulces._

El agarre de Feliciano en la cuchara se aprieta.

 _No le doy más dulces._

El italiano hace un sonido suave, casi como un gemido, antes sonriendo y riendo en voz alta.

– ¡Ve ~ Yo no podría hacer eso! ¡No es bueno que ha Ludwig no le gusten los dulces! ¡Ve ~ Y me gusta hacerle dulces! ¡No los hago o compro para impresionar! Lo hago para ... –

Se tambalea.

– YO…. –

La cuchara termina en el mostrado.

 _Lo hago…_

¿Por qué?

 _Lo hago porque ..._

Todos estos dulces son inútiles. Todo el tiempo que paso con ellos. ¿Por qué?

 _Porque si mantengo mi promesa quizás Sacro Imperio Romano mantendrá la suya._

Oh.

 _Oh._

Y eso es todo, ¿no es así?

Mientras haya una posibilidad. Mientras haya alguna esperanza de que _él_ todavía está allí. Volverá a él. Eso _le_ recordará.

Que triste, triste, esperanza.

La esperanza que sólo sirve para acelerar su caída libre perpetua en un hoyo cada vez más profunda de desesperación.

– ¡Ve ~ Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo! –

/

El sol se estaba poniendo.

Feliciano se sienta en la pared, balanceando sus pies sobre el borde mientras sonríe al aire, el día todavía esta cálido y agradable incluso cuando llega a su conclusión. Hay una brisa que sopla, y con él esta el olor del asfalto, los vendedores ambulantes y la contaminación.

El italiano arruga la nariz en ligero disgusto, pero mantiene sus ojos en el horizonte y el gran orbe ardiente que se hunde debajo de ella, su sonrisa se vuelve cuando nota la majestuosidad y la belleza de todo.

Su estómago está produciendo algunos ruidos y siente un poco de vértigo, todos los pasteles y chocolate que había comido todavía rondan pro su sistema. Cuando Ludwig había regresado a la suite, no había estado contento con los Dulces-

 _-No es que nunca se preocupe por todo el trabajo o todo el amor que pongo en mis Dulces-_

-y había hecho a Italia limpiar todo. Feliciano y Gilbert habían tenido que comer la mayor parte de las propias golosinas, ya que Ludwig no lo haría y no quería que los dulces que terminaran en su habitación. Porque el azúcar aparentemente atraía roedores.

La caja con los pasteles restantes, bizcochos, pasteles y chocolate se encuentra en la en la pared, dolorosamente completos y un recordatorio de la dura realidad de la situación de Feliciano.

Y la inutilidad de su esperanza.

El italiano suspira, apoyándose en sus manos y cerrando los ojos. Su pecho está prácticamente pulsante de dolor y el odio corriendo a través de ella. Las lágrimas queman la parte posterior de sus ojos y aprieta los dientes, clavando sus uñas en la pared hasta que pueda sentirlos agrietándose y se rompiéndose, la piel y el raspado dolorosamente.

 _No puedo-_

 _Voy a-_

– ¿Italia? –

Los ojos de Feliciano disparan hacia arriba y él se sienta, mirando hacia abajo con sorpresa.

– ¿Ve ~ Estados Unidos? – dice inquisitivamente, parpadeando y mirando hacia abajo.

El rubio, con una mueca adolescente de ojos azules y saluda con entusiasmo.

–¡Italia! ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba en esa pared? ¿Y, oye, por qué lloras? –

Feliciano hace un ruido de sorpresa y rápidamente se limpia los ojos, una sonrisa enorme se enciende automáticamente en su cara.

– ¡Ve ~ La puesta de sol era tan bonita! ¡Me hizo lloriquear el solo verla! – , dice con entusiasmo, tímido y tremendamente feliz.

Estados Unidos sonríe, guiña un ojo y levanta un pulgar hacia arriba. – ¡Jeje, esos son mis cielos! ¡El mejor del mundo, créelo! –

Italia sigue sonriendo mientras Estados Unidos sigue hablando de esto y aquello, finalmente sube la pared para sentarse al lado de la otra nación. La sonrisa del moreno nunca flaquea, sólo se ensancha o se ablanda con lo que el joven dice. Sus oraciones están salpicadas de un bobo 'Ve ~' y sus ojos son amplios e inocentes cuando alterna su mirada entre Estados Unidos y la puesta de sol. El rubio es similar, siempre sonriendo salvajemente, saturada en sus discursos y esos ojos azules tan anchos y azul como puede ser.

Las dos naciones más felices y ajenas.

 _Todo el mundo dice que es malo._

 _Todo el mundo dice que es irresponsable que una nación que sea así._

 _Pero vamos a rompernos._

 _Si estamos demasiado serios, si dejamos que todo llega a nosotros, si nos ahogamos en nuestros dolores._

 _Vamos a rompernos._

Estados Unidos se ríe. En voz alta, de todo corazón. Directamente desde el estómago. Una risa feliz y genuina.

 _Me gustaría poder reír así._

 _Ojalá todos pudieran reírse así._

 _Pero él es el único._

 _¿Por qué todos quieren que pierda?_

Feliciano cierra los ojos, dejando que el parloteo de los Estados Unidos se desvanezcan en el fondo cuando lucha por mantener las lágrimas, su optimismo y felicidad habitual en este momento.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_

 _Querido Padre Celestial, lo siento por nuestros pecados._

 _Pero por favor,_

 _¿Por qué tenemos que caer como de esta manera?_

 _¿Por qué tiene que caer?;_

 _._


	7. Chapter 7

Este fic no me pertenece, solo lo traduzco. Porfavor, diganme si tuve alguna falla ortografica.

Y Feliz nuevo año!

* * *

" _En la guerra, el combate no es una lucha de individuos contra individuos, sino un todo organizado que integran muchas partes."_

 **Caer en tinieblas.**

 _Gilbert cae en sus propias tinieblas_

 _¡Pio!_

 _¡Pio ¡Pio!_

 _¡Pio!_

Gilbert sonríe, moviendo su dedo a través de los barrotes de la jaula mientras mira fijamente a la bola de oro esponjosa dentro de ella. Unos ojos negros minúsculos miraban inquisitivamente hacia atrás y deja escapar una risita cuando el ave salta hacia adelante y picotea su dedo.

 _¡Muy lindo!_

A su alrededor están los sonidos de gatitos maullidos y ronroneos, y cachorros ladrando alegremente. La tienda de mascotas está llena de animales lindos y que hacen mucho ruido. Un sonido que podría ser de: lloriqueo de atención, comida, o simplemente para proclamar su alegría por la vida.

 _Nueva vida._

La sonrisa de Gilbert permanece mientras se endereza, alejándose de la jaula y permitiendo que sus pies le llevan a otra sección de la tienda de mascotas. El olor de las virutas de madera y el crujido de una rueda de hámster le alertan sobre el hecho de que se dirige hacia la sección de roedores. Generalmente prefiere pajaritos, pero pequeños ratones, ratas pequeñas y _cosas así_ todavía suenan bien.

Él _ama_ las cosas lindas. Prusia como nación podría ser un guerrero y conquistador, pero ama más que nada observar a un pequeño perrito con ojos medio abiertos con su rosada lengua saliéndose, bostezando, o a una bola amarilla mullida ,un polluelo, con alas cortas superándose con entusiasmo.

 _Nueva vida._

 _Opuesto a-_

 _¡Pio!_

El sonido de su propia ave, piando en la parte superior de su cabeza, saca a Gilbert lejos de sus pensamientos. El pollito eterno está espiando a distancia, llamando a otros pájaritos de la tienda. Gilbert sonríe de nuevo, dándole a su ave una palmadita en su cabeza.

Su bebé pájaro es su posesión más preciada, realmente lo es. Mas que su cruz de hierro o las revistas en sus muros, el pájaro que en algún momento se ganó el título de 'Gilbird' es lo que el Reino de Prusia atesoraba. Debido a que el ave, vive para siempre en la forma de un bebé, para él, representa un tipo de vida que nunca termina.

 _Vida._

La razón por la que le gustan las cosas jóvenes.

Nueva vida.

 _Opuesto a-_

– ¿Señor? Si no va a comprar algo, voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya. –

La feliz sonrisa de Gilbert fue borrada de su rostro y es reemplazada por un ceño fruncido aflautado, por la voz molesta detrás de él. El prusiano se vuelve y mira al empleado que ha logrado acercarse sigilosamente a él, de pie allí, con una mirada oficiosa molesta en su rostro.

– ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tan sólo mirar a los animalitos en paz? – se quejo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerrando los ojos. El hombre parece que está a punto de hacer una réplica, pero luego tropieza, y puede notar como el miedo parpadea en sus ojos.

 _Miedo._

Porque hay algo en Gilbert. Algo acerca de ese hombre delante de él, con el cabello blanco y ojos rojos que lo esta asustando..

 _¿Me pregunto que podría ser?_ ¿ _Hm?_

Este hombre albino con un pájaro amarillo sentado en su cabello.

 _Algo ... ¿qué es? ... ¿Qué podría? ..._

Oh.

El pajarito es lindo. Es joven y lindo. Mirando al pequeño, simplemente parece ser que es vida, vida y vida. Y entonces el hombre sobre el que está sentado. El hombre parece ser ...

 _Muerte._

El olor metálico de la sangre, que cuelga en gran medida en el aire. Hace un momento, atrás, habían gritos, estruendo metálico, gritos y los golpes de los cascos en la suciedad, ahora sólo hay silencio. Silencio y una pesadez en el aire, como si el peso de la sangre que se ha rociado y saturado el suelo están tirando la atmósfera hacia abajo también. El olor espeso y empalagoso es casi tangible y la zona tiene una sensación desolada y desierta.

Cuerpos de arena en el suelo. Apilados en lo alto de unos a otros, agrupados juntos, toda la llanura. Cuerpos acurrucados, los cuerpos abiertos profanados. Las extremidades destrozadas, flexionadas y separadas. La suciedad se revolvía de un color rojo oscuro, mezclado con entrañas derramadas, materia cerebral y todas las cosas que deberían estar dentro y no fuera.

 _Muerte._

 _Destrucción._

 _Muerte._

Se pone de pie.

Sus botas silenciadas en la sangriento suciedad.

 _Silenciando. Silenciando._

Lo unico que hace es _aplastar, aplastar, aplastar_ bajo sus pies. Caminando sobre la sangre de cientos de miles de soldados. Cientos y miles de jóvenes cuyas vidas ya no son…de ellos. Nunca suya. Ahora son para la guerra. Sus vidas son para la guerra. Sus vidas son para tomar la vida de otros. Sus vidas son lanzarse a espadas y lanzar otras espadas, desgarrar, apuñalar y matar. Para la guerra. Para el país. Para los líderes. Para conquistar. Por la victoria. Sus vidas.

Para la Guerra.

 _Sus vidas son ..._

Sus vidas están bajo sus pies, mezclándose y chapoteando con la suciedad. Insignificante. Cuerpos no identificados y nombres olvidados. Un rostro desfigurado es igual a otro. Un brazo amputado se ve casi lo mismo que una pierna cortada y destrozada. Todas las expresiones abiertas de agonía, los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Gritando. Gritando. Gritando hacia fuera por la vida. Por un momento más. Una respiración más.

Entonces, la muerte.

El silencio es ensordecedor.

El único sonido cortante a través de la espesa niebla es la de _aleteo, aleteo, aleteo_ de las alas que se mueven rápidamente. El bombeo de sangre empapada de aire hacia arriba y hacia abajo. El ave con alas negras y plumas negras que silban como un viento fantasmal pasa a través de ellos. Pájaro de la muerte, ave de carroña. Negro. Al igual que el pájaro en la bandera de Prusia.

Debido a que esta es una situación, un lugar, con el que Prusia se encuentra con frecuencia. De pie en medio de un campo de batalla, rodeado de muertos. Por la muerte. Por la guerra. Prusia siempre esta luchando y no podría ser Prusia si no está luchando.

 _Guerra._

A pesar de que los Caballeros Teutónicos, era una orden Santa, su misión era subyugar y castigar a los que no siguen la voluntad de Dios. Asesinar y mutilar a los 'pecadores'. Invadir a los países que no se doblan a las palabras de su religión y que cumplió sus cabezas de distancia. Para convertirlos, o destruirlos.

 _Muerte._

Prusia.

Prusia es la guerra.

La guerra es ...

 _Pelear. Montar en batalla. Batalla gloriosa y heroísmo._

No me hagas reír.

 _Guerra es matar a otra persona. Asegurarse de que la otra parte no regrese de nuevo._

Así que la guerra es ...

 _Muerte._

 _La guerra es la muerte._

Entonces Prusia es ...

 _Prusia es la muerte también._

 _La Muerte personificada._

Con el pelo del color de un cadáver sin vida y los ojos del color de la sangre como la sangre empapada en la tierra y chapoteando bajo sus botas.

 _Muerte._

Opuesto a…

 _¡Pio! ¡Pio, Pio!_

Gilbert parpadea, y el canto de los pajaritos, los maullidos de los gatitos y los ladridos de los cachorros lo traen de vuelta al presente y a los vivos.

El hombre que le estaba regateando con anterioridad sigue ahí, mirándolo intimidado y al igual que él va a mojarse a sí mismo en cualquier momento.

 _Eso es lo que causa mirar a la personificación de la muerte en persona_

– Mira hombre, – dice Gilbert, cambiando su peso sobre el otro pie y frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza, – No quiero ningún problema. ¿No se puedes dejarme en paz? – De inmediato hizo una mueca a la declaración y maldice por dentro.

 _Maldita sea, salió más perverso de lo que pretendía._

La muerte es una cosa perversa.

– Lo siento señor, – dijo el empleado, con voz vacilante, las rodillas temblando y lleno de miedo.

 _Porque los seres humanos temen a la muerte y las naciones viven en medio de la muerte y_ son la _muerte-_

– Pero voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya. –

Gilbert frunce el ceño, pero a regañadientes tira de sí mismo lejos de las jaulas de pájaros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y merodeando fuera de la tienda, su mirada agria desvaneciéndose en una lúgubre, cuando los sonidos de _los adorables y lindos_ animales se desvanecen en la distancia .

Y la gente le diese miradas divertidas a causa de ello, pero Gilbert, un hombre albino con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y un montón más oculto bajo su ropa, _ama_ los animales pequeños.

Muerte amorosa nueva vida.

¿Irónico?

 _No._

Lo es.

 _¡No!_

¿Y que?

 _Es sólo…_

Prusia, el Reino de Prusia. El Reino de la Muerte.

Maestro de la destrucción y la guerra. De la conquista. De la repetición del dolor, el terror, el caos de la materia y de la sangre en el campo de batalla.

Prusia es la muerte.

 _Y lo sabe._

¿Tú lo sabes?

 _Sí._

Uno lo pensaría al mirarte.

 _¿Se supone que visto de negro y agito una guadaña? Dame un respiro._

¿Así que lo imaginas?

 _¿Imaginar_ qué?

¿Por que estás vivo?

 _No tengo idea de qué demonios estás hablando._

Tu mismo te has rodeado con los vivos y fingir que no encarnas a la muerte, ¿es que no es cierto?

...

Es por eso que amas a los animales pequeños, ¿no? Porque representan el comienzo de la vida y tu representas el final de ella.

 _Me encantan porque son lindos._

Y debido a que contrarrestan la oscuridad que eres tú. El mal que expiras.

...

La raíz de todos los males. Así es como el jefe de Inglaterra te llamó alguna vez, ¿verdad? Sabes porque lo hizo, ¿no?

 _No. Porque soy fuerte. Porque soy impresionante. Porque soy poderoso, fuerte, un reino que es impresionante y no podían manejar eso._

Ellos te mataron porque eres la muerte, traes más muerte, y sólo causas muerte. Debido a que un mundo con Prusia es un mundo en guerra.

 _Ese…_

La muerte, cuando la vida se esfuerza. Dolor cuando se necesita amor. Desesperación en lugar de esperanza. Eso es lo que trae Prusia.

Eso es lo que le hiciste a _él_ ¿no?

Ah, sí.

Ese niño.

Porque a pesar de que es muerte, guerra, destrucción y dolor, la nación conocida como Prusia puede amar e hizo el amor.

Ese niño.

Niño pequeño, pequeña nación en niño. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestido todo de negro con blanco poco a Prusia del todo blanco con negro aquí y allá. Así similar a lo que Prusia fue, inicia su andadura como una orden Santa con un propósito santo. Crece más grande y fuerte, teniendo una nación tras otra en su casa. Tan fuerte. Tal propósito. Tan joven. Llamado a ser fuerte. Después de que el imperio hace tanto tiempo que era oh tan fuerte. Con el título de – Sacro – en el frente porque la suya es una misión de Dios y el suyo es un imperio de Dios, y él se levantará, empujara y se convertirá para eso. Por su fuerza.

Y aunque el niño es pequeño, torpe e inseguro, está siendo empujado y presionado; dijo que seguira luchando para hacerse más grande. Debido a que los Caballeros Teutónicos lucharon y lucharon, y ahora Prusia es una enorme Unidad y quiere lo mismo para su pequeño y amado hermano.

Guerra.

Muerte.

 _Está bien, Dios te perdonará. Tienes un propósito, y es ser fuerte, gobernar sobre todos los demás. Al igual que tú Brüder. Sigue luchando. Siempre sigue luchando._

Lucha.

Lucha.

Conquista.

Destruye.

Subyugar.

Y finalmente ...

 _Caer._

Sombrero negro. Pisoteado, ensangrentado, cubierto de barro.

Una voz. Serpentina, despectiva, satisfecha.

– ¿Es inevitable, no? Los que llegan a grandes finalmente se caen sobre sí mismos. –

Él aprieta los dientes, aprieta los puños.

– Maldito seas ... –

Y él acuna a ese niño. Esa nación-niño roto y ensangrentado que siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y siguió el camino de la muerte, la destrucción y la guerra. Que creció demasiado grande y cayó demasiado duro.

 _La forma de Prusia._

 _La muerte engendra muerte._

 _Dolor engendra dolor._

 _Eso es lo que aportan. Eso es lo que eres._

 _Tu camino destruyó a este niño, y ahora el Sacro Imperio Romano ya no existe._

Y si Prusia era un ser humano y no una personificación de la muerte, algo tendría que verdaderamente tener roto y algo habría roto de verdad. Pero es él quien responde moviéndose hacia adelante, tomando la mano del niño roto y tirando de él a su lado.

Los recuerdos se han ido.

Se han ido.

Pero el niño todavía está aquí y eso es suficiente. Eso es suficiente para esta nación que tomará cualquier cosa, cualquier persona y hacer lo necesario. Hacer cualquier cosa para doblar todo a su voluntad.

Este niño va a vivir.

 _Porque yo lo digo. Y lo que digo se hará._

Este niño va a vivir y va a vivir por la vida, no a través de la muerte, al igual que su hermano previamente instruido para que lo hiciera.

Y cuando ese bastardo de Bonaparte finalmente saco su trasero del lugar, una nueva Confederación viene adelante, y años más tarde, Prusia detiene la Confederación y hace un imperio. Un nuevo imperio alemán. Un nuevo imperio alemán con una cara solemne de pelo rubio y ojos azules, y que tenía un hermano mayor que le dijo que 'luchar cuando se tiene que y que sólo luchara por la vida. –

 _Que nunca se diga que Prusia no aprende de sus errores._

Pero los errores suceden de todos modos, y lo mismo ocurre con la guerra, y lo mismo ocurre con la muerte. Y una muerte en particular es tan grande que hace que la guerra acabar con todas las guerras, y las culpas y los errores de la culpa por la guerra recaen directamente sobre ese niño. Esa pequeña nación-niño que ahora es un hombre de cara solemne, ojos serios y azules que se estrechan con la injusticia.

Y Prusia está molesto porque no quería volver a ver esa cabeza rubia marchar a la guerra otra vez, por no hablar de una guerra tan grande, por no hablar de una guerra que se atribuye a él. La muerte de millones atribuido a él.

 _Pero entonces sucede de nuevo._

 _Y es_ peor.

Prusia es la guerra y muerte.

El Sacro Imperio Romano era conquista y muerte. Mata a todos. Mata a todos. Quien no estuviera bajo su Dios.

Alemania iba a ser diferente.

Alemania se suponía que era _vida._

No muerte.

Lo contrario de Prusia.

 _¡La vida, carajo!_

Y en cambio…

– ¡Seis millones de Judíos! ¡Seis millones de personas inocentes! ¿Cómo demonios tenias planes responder por eso? –

Gaseados. Disparados. Muertos de hambre. Golpeados.

– ¿Campos de trabajo?¿ Los campos de concentración? Campos de exterminio es lo que más les gusta. –

Todos estos nuevos métodos de muerte.

– ¿De verdad esperabas que el mundo hiciera la vista gorda? –

En la práctica se supone que Prusia debía sobresalir.

Se suponía que la práctica Alemania no debería estar aquí.

 _Muerte._

 _Soy…_

– Y en cuanto a ti, Prusia. –

 _Siempre ha sido…_

– A partir de este momento ... –

 _La raíz de todos los males. Nada más que la muerte._

Estás oficialmente disuelto. –

Y no hay nada más que un sorda sensación de entumecimiento en su pecho. Las palabras entran, circulan alrededor de su cerebro, pero no hay nada más que la aceptación de su parte.

 _Cuando sea el bien contra el mal, el mal debe ser vencido._

Esos ojos azules, tan severos, tan serios, ahora brillan con lágrimas.

Gilbert sonríe.

 _Si me voy, tal vez finalmente puedas vivir, ya no siendo perseguido por la personificación de la Muerte._

Felicidad.

 _Sí._

Feliz de ser disuelto.

 _No se puede oscurecer la puerta de mi hermano para siempre, ¿ahora puedo? Y el mundo, la puerta del mundo también. Estamos más allá de esa etapa "guerra constante" en movimiento, y bueno, soy demasiado impresionante para sentarme quieto y girar mis pulgares por un grupo de tratados. Soy guerra. Tengo que estar en guerra. Por la paz del mundo, o me volveré loco, es mejor... no estar más aquí._

Y hay una pequeña parte de él que le gusta la idea. Para pasar a la leyenda legendaria como las grandes naciones antes que él. Para ser conocido y hablado con reverencia como el Imperio Romano. Muy poderoso. Tan fuerte. El Reino de Prusia, mantenerse fuerte en el siglo XX hasta que finalmente toma rito de paso a la otra vida, a raíz de los grandes imperios que le precedieron.

Pero no funcionó.

...

Su última oportunidad de redención falló.

...

Porque no se puede matar a la muerte.

...

Y Prusia nunca ha estado más amargamente decepcionado, más dolor, más angustiada, que cuando se despierta en la mañana siguiente, todavía existe. Cuando ese pelo cadáver blanco y ojos rojos sangrientos siguen ahí, y él sigue ahí, _la muerte se encuentra todavía en la vida de su hermano._

Un fantasma que vive perpetuamente allí.

 _Vivir como la muerte._

 _Para siempre._

 _Su carga._

 _Su pecado._

Prusia es la guerra

Prusia es la muerte.

Ahora vive en un mundo donde la guerra y la muerte destruyen a su pequeño hermano por segunda vez. Un mundo en el que Prusia es débil y la guerra está mal visto, y la Muerte se evita a toda costa. Un mundo donde una existencia como la guerra y la muerte es una existencia inútil. Una existencia triste. Una existencia lastimosa.

Para una nación que una vez fue un gran conquistador en Europa.

Para una nación cuyo orgullo como guerrero es tan feroz y brillante que es casi tangible.

Para una nación que vive para luchar. Que está orgulloso de luchar. Que está orgulloso de sí mismo.

Para una nación que una vez estuvo por encima de muchos.

Esto es suficiente para darle un golpe al precipicio en el que ha estado tambaleándose desde hace años y hacer su caída en picado hacia abajo en la oscuridad de su propia existencia. La existencia no escapará en un resplandor de gloria o como un imperio venerado, sino como una nación caída, odiada y el desprecio por el resto del mundo, una carga perpetua a la única persona que ha amado.

 _Caer ..._

 _Caer ..._

 _En la oscuridad._

/

– ¡Buenos días! –

Gilbert parpadea, mirando hacia abajo desde la puerta que está actualmente en piquero y observa a la nación asiática.

– Oh, hey Japón – , dice casualmente, terminando el nudo de la cuerda que está atando, – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a tomar el sol en mi impresionante presencia? –

Japón parpadea e inclina la cabeza con curiosidad, antes cortésmente apartando sus ojos de cualquier fechoría que la otra nación este cometiendo.

– En realidad, Prusia-san, yo estaba buscando a Hungría-san. Esta es su habitación, después de todo – , comenta, con sus ojos repentinamente muy interesado en la alfombra de la suite. Gilbert se ríe, esa extraña risa sibilante que es famosa, y guiña un ojo a la nación isleña.

– Bien claramente, ella no está en él. Deberías revisar la habitación del señorito, o donde hay dos chicos abrazados. Sabes que _ella… Ustedes dos están en la misma materia pervertido, ¿verdad? –_

Japón tose, sus mejillas se sonrojan mientras desvía la mirada hacia un lado, de repente muy incómodo mientras balbucea negaciones. Gilbert no evitar la risita al ver la expresión escandalizada del hombre.

 _Acepta lo que eres, hombre. Es la forma más fácil._

– Relájate, sólo estoy bromeando. Pero en serio, revisa la habitación de Austria si estás en busca de ese hombre-mujer. Ella probablemente estará escuchándolo tocar una sonata remilgada o alguna mierda. – Gilbert resopla ante la imagen mental que viene a la mente. De las dos naciones corriendo en círculos desde su juventud. Juntos. Sin él.

 _Lo que sea. Me gusta estar solo. Es mejor si estoy solo._

Japón se estremece con el lenguaje grosero, pero asiente con la cabeza y se inclina ligeramente en agradecimiento por la información.

– Gracias, Prusia-san – , dice amablemente, empezando a retirarse de la habitación con una mirada un poco tensa en el rostro.

El albino dice adiós, sin dejar de sonreír, hasta que algo parpadea en todo el rostro y frunce el ceño.

– ¡Oi, espera un minuto! ¿Me haces un favor? – le llama, corriendo hacia adelante para tomar el brazo de Japón y detener su salida. El hombre asiático se endurece y se estremece ante el contacto y Gilbert frunce el ceño ligeramente y quita su mano.

 _Recoil como si fuera la peste ¿por qué no? ... .jeez ..._

– ¿H-hai, Prusia-san? – balbucea Japón, mirándolo avergonzado, como avergonzado por su comportamiento.

El ceño de Gilbert se transforma en un mohín infantil ante la expresión se rompe en uno tolerante, con una mano agita hacia la ofensa despreocupadamente.

– Sólo iba a preguntarte si podrías darle este juego de vuelta a Estados Unidos la próxima vez que lo veas ... y decirle que estoy totalmente seguro de vencer su puntuación más alta – , dice Gilbert con una sonrisa, entregando a la otra nación un pequeño casett de videojuegos. Una mirada extraña parpadea en el rostro de Japón y se baraja tímidamente.

– A-ah ... .Yo no estoy seguro de ver a Estados Unidos pronto ... – , dice torpemente. Gilbert parpadea e inclina la cabeza. – ¿Vat? ¿No son como mejores amigos o algo así? –

Japón desvía su mirada de nuevo, aún más incómodo que antes. – Ano ... –

Gilbert frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. – ¿No me digas que es por su entera económica / terroristas / mala suerte últimamente? ¿No estás actuando raro con el mocoso sólo porque está teniendo algunos problemas en este momento contigo? Eso es increíble de ustedes –

Algo destella en los ojos de la nación oriental y fija su mirada oscura en el hombre de pelo blanco.

– Prusia-san, por favor no asuma las cosas – , responde Japón con firmeza, – América-kun está pasando por una época tumultuosa en este momento, sí, y lo mejor es dejarlo solo en lugar de distraerlo. –

– ¿Esa es tu excusa? – dice Prusia, levantando una ceja, – Bueno lo que sea. El chico tiene la capacidad de atención de un mosquito. Él va a distraerse de cualquier manera. –

– No parece tener mucha fe en Estados Unidos-kun – , observa Japón secamente.

– No, no es nada de eso. Quiero decir, esta en mal estado y sigue tropezando con sus propios pies, pero creo que es una mierda que todo el mundo le esté dando la espalda al niño ahora que se está hundiendo rápidamente. – La mirada de Gilbert se oscurece, y se aleja, con la mandíbula apretada.

– Es un asco estar solo, ¿sabes? –

Y un escalofrío recorre al prusiano al recordar la última vez que estuvo verdaderamente solo. Recuerda una prisión de hielo y un invierno eterno. Recuerda arañar las paredes que parecían hacerse perpetuamente pequeñas. Recuerda la humillación, una vez que una gran nación y reino, reducido a un territorio ocupado y a un botín de guerra. El aguijón de no transmitir un resplandor de gloria sigue ardiendo. El dolor de estar solo, no deseado, no ser necesario. Una nación de la oscuridad en un mundo floreciente de luz. De izquierda a pudrirse en una cárcel de Siberia hasta que finalmente cese su miserable existencia de una vez por todas.

Solo.

Desechado.

Caído.

 _Solo._

Pero entonces hay un revoloteo de alas y un suave eco a través de esa prisión nevada. Un pájaro pequeño que no ha visto desde su juventud y su gloria aterriza suavemente en su cabeza. No se da cuenta, demasiado frío como para hacerlo, demasiado lejos para darse cuenta.

Pero cuando lo hace, es recibido con pequeños trozos de papel atadas a las patas del ave. Arrugado. Viejos-desgastado. Húmedo. Pero ahí están.

 _Estimado Prusia ..._

¿Cartas?

Será mejor que no mueras ahí. _Si eres tan fácilmente derrotado eso hará que mi victoria pasada sobre ti mira menos espléndida. ¿Y no me dijiste que ibas a hacerme volver para eso? No puedes volver si estás muerto. –_

Elizabeta...

Espero que sepas que sería completamente problemático si desapareces. _Me debes mucho dinero por todo el daño que has hecho a mi casa, y nunca recogiste esa pieza que había compuesto para ti, idiota. –_

Ese señorito irritable ...

Otras cartas, de España, Italia, Francia, incluso...

…Y entonces…

'Brüder ...'

Se queda petrificado, respirando lentamente mientras lee la última letra.

– ... _Te necesito conmigo. Por favor.'_

 _¿Me necesita?_

¿Él? ¿Prusia? ¿La Muerte? Él no necesita eso. Alemania no necesita eso en su vida. Él no lo-

 _No._

¿No?

 _Él necesita ...a Gilbert. Su hermano mayor. Su impresionante hermano mayor._

¿Es eso así? A pesar de que lo que soy?

 _Estoy…._

 _No lo estoy._

– Pero Estados Unidos-kun no está solo – , dice a Japón cuando toma suavemente el videojuego y empieza salir de la habitación, – Cuando él ... cuando lo que suceda, suceda, las personas que se preocupan por él estarán allí para recogerlo como una copia de seguridad y que evitaran que ... desaparezca – .

Los ojos marrones parpadean y una pequeña sonrisa se alza en los labios de la nación.

– ¿Es cierto eso Prusia-san? –

Y sentado en esa prisión congelada, con los labios azules y la piel más pálida que nunca, los labios de Gilbert se contraen hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa y acuna ese pájaro junta a la carta sobre su pecho.

 _Je._ Soy _demasiado impresionante para desaparecer. Que te jodan mundo. Puede que no quieran a Prusia, pero está atascado con Gilbert, te guste o no._

/

Había llegado el frío de repente.

Gilbert siente escalofríos sobre su chaqueta, tratando de apuntalar su cuerpo contra el viento frío e insoportable que ha comenzado a soplar de repente. Látigos de basura a lo largo de la acera, señales, árboles onda de ida y vuelta con furia. El viento frío ha salido de la nada, y toda la gente caminando a lo largo siente el escalofrío y embrague a sí mismos en cualquier forma defensiva que les sea posible.

Gilbert levanta una ceja cuando varias niñas corretean, tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus faldas abajo que están volando peligrosamente con el viento feroz.

 _Bueno, aparte del frio, supongo que el viento no es tan malo ..._

– ¡Achoo! –

El hombre albino salta un poco, girando en torno al ruido repentino que ha venido de atrás.

– ¡Holy- América! Cuando infierno- ¿Qué haces detrás de mí? –

La nación rubia estornuda y se frota la nariz lastimosamente, hundiendo la barbilla hacia abajo sobre su bufanda.

– Yo intentaba bloquear el viento – , dice con otra triste sollozo, – No me gusta el frío. ¿Por qué hace frío? Es verano, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tanto maldito frío? Odio el frío. El frío es una mierda – .

Gilbert se queda mirando al hombre más joven y tiene que reprimir una risita por su triste aspecto. Actualmente unos cortos vaqueros y una camiseta, la adición de una bufanda y guantes ha hecho que Estados Unidos se vea completamente ridículo, y la expresión desolada que lleva le hace parecer un poco patético.

– Por Dios hombre, si no te gusta el frío que hace ¿por qué no te quedas adentro? – dice Gilbert secamente, temblando cuando otra ráfaga sopla su chaqueta.

– CA está encendido, – enfurruña Estados Unidos, metiendo las manos bajo las axilas, – No se puede encontrar la manera de apagarlo. –

Gilbert resopla por la incompetencia del otro hombre, pero en realidad no puede encontrar para sí mismo algún comentario. Después de todo, él desprecia el frío también.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral como los recuerdos que siempre acompañan al frío comienzan a aflorar en su mente. Su cabeza comienza a doler y una sensación de malestar comienza a culminar en el estómago. Esa sensación desolada. Esa sensación de esperanza. Esa sensación de estar completamente solo.

 _Gott, odio el frío._

Otra estornudo hace que Gilbert mire hacia América, y una vez más distraído y divertido por el aspecto lamentable de la nación.

 _Realmente eres despistado, cielos._

Gilbert recuerda a Estados Unidos durante su guerra civil, cuando había ayudado a ya sus soldados entrenados. Recuerda el dolor permanente grabado en su rostro como su país y la gente, literalmente, le desgarró.

Pero también recuerda las sonrisas, las risas que nunca del todo se desvanecieron, y la mirada de confianza que mantuvo incluso después de que la Unión perdió una batalla tras otra.

– Voy a estar bien, lo sé. Las cosas pueden ponerse duras, pero esto es América. Todos nosotros luchamos por nuestra libertad juntos, y vamos a celebrarla juntos sin importar nada. Nada puede destruir este país aparte. Nada puede deshacer esta unión – .

Gilbert se queda mirando a Estados Unidos, viendo al joven cuando pisa los pies y salta arriba y abajo frenéticamente.

 _Cerebro de pacotilla._

 _Irresponsable._

 _Odioso._

 _Soñador._

Pero Estados Unidos está lleno de esperanza. Lleno de esperanza, vitalidad y _vida._ La joven nación está burbujeante del optimismo que cada nación se siente cuando se forman primero y se hacer fuerte. Un optimismo que para Estados Unidos, nunca se desvaneció. La determinación y la fe en sí mismo, y de su pueblo.

Y las personas que esperan que se derrumbe en cualquier momento.

Casi por sí solo, el brazo de Gilbert serpentea y toma a la nación más joven, tirando de él contra su pecho y apoyando su mano en la cabeza. Estados Unidos deja de maldecir el frío y alambiques, parpadeando lentamente.

– ¿Uh ... Prusia? –

– ¿Sí? –

– ... ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? –

– ¿Qué, no puedo abrazarte? ¡Debes estar feliz de que mi impresionante persona lo haga! –

– ... Eres un tipo muy extraño –

– …Cállate. –


	8. Chapter 8

"¿Es un imperio esa luz que se apaga o una luciérnaga?"

 **Amanecer en sangre.**

 _Kiku cae con la subida del amanecer sangriento._

 _Ichi._

 _Ni._

 _San._

 _Shi._

Sus brazos se mueven de forma fluida mientras saca la espada, la plata reluce cuando la hoja se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

 _Ir_

 _Roku._

 _Nana._

 _Hachi_

Las cortadas son limpias y rápidas, apenas haciendo que el aire se mueva cuando la espada lo hace. De lado a lado, adelante y atrás.

 _Kyu._

Voltea la hoja, punzante hacia atrás antes de tirar de la espada hacia adelante, barriendo a un lado, el movimiento produce suficiente viento como para mover su yukata.

 _Juu._

Con un giro de brazo y un movimiento de su muñeca hace girar la hoja, por lo que el ruido se reduce a un silbido, casi fantasioso. Hasta que finalmente golpea la punta contra el tatami.

Japón apoya su mano en la empuñadura, respira con dificultad mientras parpadea lentamente y se calma, de lo que siempre ha significado empuñar una katana. Se permite otro momento para componerse a sí, antes de tirar y sacar la hoja incrustada y caminar por la habitación hacia donde una serie de clavijas sobresalen de la pared. La nación asiática recoge el pequeño trapo blanco que está colgado de una clavija y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, con la espada equilibrada en su regazo. Con un cuidado meticuloso y con movimientos suaves pero firmes el japonés comienza a limpiar la hoja.

Mientras lo hace, sus dedos se trazan a lo largo de los bordes, la punta aguda y la longitud lisa. Aunque parece brillante y nueva, la katana está salpicada de pequeñas muescas y fricciones, casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano. Es una espada antigua, y una espada con historia; una espada de historias.

Kiku cierra los ojos, tocando la más notable de todas las rasgaduras. Un triángulo grande cortado de la hoja, justo cerca de la punta. Había pensado en repárala, pero también le parecía deshonroso borrar las cicatrices de la batalla, los recuerdos, de su siempre fiel compañera.

 _Aunque algunos recuerdos, simplemente desearía olvidarlos._

Kiku deja escapar un pequeño jadeo y sus ojos abiertos se agitaron cuando un fuerte dolor lo atravesó. Mira hacia abajo para ver el goteo de sangre de su dedo que había estado danzando sobre la hoja, vibrante y rojo contra su piel pálida. Kiku parpadea, mirando la herida con amargura y tristeza no disimulada.

 _Pero olvidar es..._

 _Es…_

 _Deshonroso._

Y Japón valora el honor, la dignidad, y el deber por encima de todo.

Es por eso que él realmente, _realmente_ desearía poder olvidar. Podría borrar ese momento, ese momento, _todos_ esos momentos, de su mente. El incumplimiento del honor. El incumplimiento de sus propios valores en el nombre del país y el emperador...

Debido a que el emperador es semejante a un dios, y su palabra es ley.

Los gritos van de un oído a por el otro. _Honorable_ es ahora sinónimo de _agradar al emperador._ Y el emperador quiere que este país se incline ante Japón, bajo Japón, bajo él.

Los soldados se precipitan sobre si, tomando lo que les plazca, quemando lo que quieran, teniendo _a quien_ les plazca. Las maldiciones en chino son altas y duras; hay tantas personas que intentan defenderse y que están huyendo. Ambas olas están siendo capturados y asesinados. En el suelo. Tirados.

Pisoteados.

Pisoteados.

Sometidos.

Disparos.

Cortes.

Sangre.

Su propio brazo empieza a doler por el número de veces que ha oscilado y cortado atreves de la carne humana. Reducido una persona tras otra. Sintió el desgarro de todo lo visto. Visto en la parte del tejido y las entrañas vuelan. Vistos como cuerpos se desplomaron en nada más que carne en rodajas. Sangre lamiendo sus pies, que gotea de su espada.

Su amada katana.

Los soldados utilizan armas de fuego.

 _Todo el mundo está luchando con armas de fuego en estos días._

Armas, bombas, granadas de gas, todos estos métodos y lejanos de matar. La espada, piensa Kiku, sigue siendo la forma más honorable de poner fin a la vida de otra persona. Cualquier cobarde puede disparar a alguien de lejos. Sólo un verdadero guerrero puede mirar a su enemigo a los ojos mientras le introduce su arma a través de su pecho. Se puede sentir la salpicadura de la sangre contra su cara y las manos, ver los ojos tenues, la caída del cuerpo, el grito silencioso.

El golpe de un cuerpo tocando el suelo es un sonido que ha escuchado una y otra vez en esta guerra. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, ha oído eso antes. Japón... Japón es un país nacido de la guerra. Las innumerables luchas, era tras era, los revoluciones, la corrupción y la lucha. Todos ellos están dolorosamente vivas en su memoria. Sin embargo, el resultado de esa lucha es el honor que su país tiene ahora, y eso hace que todos esos recuerdos angustiosos de pena en Kiku lo valgan.

 _¿Realmente lo vale?_

Japón ha sido dividido por la guerra. Él no es ajeno a la muerte y a la lucha. Considera que es un pequeño precio a pagar por la paz y el honor de su país. Los gritos no son nada.

 _Pero esta es la primera vez que he oído los gritos de tantas mujeres y niños._

Cállate.

 _¿Qué?_

Que cierres la boca _._

Mujer. Niños. No importa. No son nada. _Nada._ Para la creación de un imperio. Para el fomento de gloria del emperador. Piezas, obstrucciones que deben ser talados. El remordimiento, pena, culpa. Deben dejarse de lado. Porque no hay nada más honorable que cumplir con su deber como soldado y ciudadano de Japón. Para realizar una copia de distancia. Para girar la cabeza. Tambalearse. Sería deshonrar a su país, su líder, su espada, y a él mismo. Esto, _esto_ es lo que debe hacerse. Si el emperador lo exige no hay alternativa.

Todos aquellos que se oponen al glorioso emperador, que se oponen al imperio del sol naciente Todos ellos caerán bajo su espada. Debido a que este país pertenece ahora a Japón. Sera sometido ahora por ellos.

China.

Debido a que los japoneses son superiores y un día el mundo les pertenecerá. Debido a que estas vidas chinas son insignificantes. ¿Qué podría importar una perra china tirada en la carretera? Esta tierra será reclamada por Japón y ya no se desperdiciaría en una raza inferior. En el nombre del emperador, Kiku atraería su katana y-

 _Su katana._

Pausa.

 _La hoja de plata elegante es tan atractiva y bella que quiere mantenerlo tan mal-_

La sangre que gotea en la hoja, haciendo un ¡ _plop!_ Suena mientras aterriza en el charco rápidamente formado a sus pies.

– _Esto es tuyo, mi regalo para ti, Di Di – ._

Se tambalea hacia atrás, arrastrando la hoja en el suelo, la sangre manchando su uniforme. Gotea, por sus brazos, por sus manos, bajo los dedos...

Él los mira fijamente, aturdido, antes de suspirar y pegarlas en su boca, succionando el líquido fuera cuando se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de baño para encontrar una venda y envolver su dedo.

 _Realmente me estoy volviendo descuidando en mi vejez. ¡Me corte a mi mismo y con mi espada!_

La nación asiática suspira mientras se extiende de puntillas para llegar a las vendas en el estante encima del lavabo. Hace una mueca ya que siente que algo se rompe por dentro y lamenta las consecuencias de la vejez cuando recupera los vendajes y se hunde hacia abajo en el suelo. Acomodándose, Kiku levanta su dedo, observando la herida con una especie de resignación cansada.

 _¿Debería lavar esto antes de vendarlo, no?_

La sangre sigue goteando fuera del corte. Brillante y roja. La barra es diagonal a través de su dedo, y la carne separada, el corte en realidad es muy profunda. La frente de Kiku se frunce mientras mira al corte y un escalofrío pasa a través de él cuando reconoce las similitudes entre su herida actual y _otra_. La que él había hecho. Hacía mucho tiempo.

Kiku aprieta los ojos cerrados. No quiere recordar.

 _Es deshonroso correr del pasado._

¿Y lo que es el honor? ¿Qué realmente es el honor? Para ti, has hecho muchas cosas en el nombre del "honor". ¿Se puede realmente decir "deshonra" tan a la ligera? ¿Tú, cuyo uniforme blanco se tiñó de rojo con la sangre de los inocentes? ¿Por _el honor?_

Todos los inocentes.

Todos los cuerpos talados por la espada.

El dolor.

Los gritos.

Las quemaduras.

Toma, toma, toma por su glorioso imperio. Para el emperador.

Por el honor.

Sí, esto es por el honor.

Esa profunda y diagonal corte de piel. Un, rojo furioso de profundidad con un paño de manchas de sangre, empapando el suelo. Y esa roja línea.

 _Esa línea roja que dibujé por el honor._

Debido a 'que' me enseñaste sobre el honor. Tú me enseñaste sobre el deber.

 _Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. El escuchar cuentos sobre el valor y héroes-_

Para mi país. Para mi pueblo. Para la expansión. Ya ves, ¿verdad? Siempre queriendo que yo fuese grande y fuerte, ¿verdad?

 _Siempre me decías que iba muy rápido. ¿Qué tan rápido he aprendido lo rápido que -_

... Siempre tan orgulloso. ¿Estás orgulloso de _mí_ ahora, _Oniisan?_

 _Mirándome con esos ojos vacíos._

¿Y dónde está su orgullo _ahora?_ ¿Dónde está su deleite por la rapidez con que había aprendido y de lo rápido que crecía?

 _El charco de sangre se está extendiendo y no se levanta. Sólo observa todo con ojos vacíos_

Pero se sorprende de la forma en que actuó. En vez de luchar por _el honor_ sólo gritó y gritó, y suplicó y lloró de forma patético...

– _¿EI me Shen? –_

¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué?_

Por el honor, por supuesto.

Y por cada gota de sangre que se derrama. Cada mujer y niño que cae, esa es su justificación. Su respuesta.

 _Por el honor._

Pero Kiku, _Kiku_ tiene dudas. Los zumbidos en sus oídos son de los gritos de las mujeres, violadas y asesinadas. Los lamentos de los niños, robados de la vida antes de que comenzara. Su sueño es perturbado por los ojos de oro vacíos. Ojos atormentados. Ojos traicionados.

 _Otouto, ¿cómo pudiste?_

 _Oniisan, ¿cómo pudiste?_

 _Obocchan, ¿cómo pudiste?_

– Por el honor –, se repite a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Es por honor.

Pero el recuento de muertos se eleva.

Y también lo hacen los gritos.

Y lo mismo ocurre con el dolor.

Pero también lo hace el territorio ganado. Mientras empuja cada vez más en Asia. A medida que extiende sus fuerzas más y más, y toma más y más.

 _Éxito._

Otra ciudad tomada. Otro levantamiento suprimido. Otra batalla ganada.

Todo está yendo bien. Todo aquello agradaba al emperador. El poder de Japón se está extendiendo más y más y pronto China será suya y Corea es _ya_ su y-

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

¿Qué?

 _Esto es…_

Este es el poder. Esta es la gloria. Esto es HO-

 _¡No!_

¿Qué?

 _No es._ _No puede ser._ _Esta muerte, este sufrimiento._

¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Esto es por nuestro país!

 _Nunca._

¡Por nuestro emperador!

 _No es por nuestro país._

Nuestro emperador hace lo que es mejor para nuestro país. Él ha hecho un gran Japón.

 _Y deshonroso._

¿Qué dijiste?

 _¿Este es tu honor? ¿El asesinato de inocentes?_

No son nada. Extranjeros. Inferiores. Para la propagación de Japón-

 _No hay honor aquí. No hay dignidad aquí. Este es un asesinato. Se trata de violación y saqueo. Esto es-_

 _ **¡Cállate!**_

Y mientras balancea su espada, su mano, brazo y cuerpo están temblando. La salpicadura de sangre contra sus mejillas se siente más caliente de lo normal, se siente como si estuviera quemando su piel. La fusión de la carne a distancia. Al igual que todos los edificios que se han quemado. Todos los pueblos que se han arrasado. Todas las personas que han sido mutiladas.

Su pecho se siente apretado y limitado, y cada vez que sus soldados marchan hacia adelante se siente como si el suelo ha sido arrancado de sus pies.

 _¡Siéntete orgulloso! ¡Tú imperio se está extendiendo!_

Eso es lo que dicen. Eso es lo que están diciéndole.

En el exterior puede que esté tranquilo y sereno, sonriendo mientras mira la caída de un lugar tas otro, sonriendo entre dientes cuando escuchaba el estado de China y-

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO_

-y se ríe cuando escucha de los accesos directos en Pearl Harbour. Se ríe cuando oye que esos _tontos_ aliados creen que la entrada de Estados Unidos los va a salvar. No hay nadie que pueda detener el ascenso del Imperio japonés. No hay nadie que pueda detener lo inevitable. Y la serie de victorias en el Pacífico hacia los estadounidenses lo confirma. Filipinas, Singapur, y todas aquellas otras islas...

Nada puede detenerlo.

Nada puede detener el ascenso de este glorioso imperio. Que dejen de reclamar lo que es suyo. Asia, el mundo, significa eso para los japoneses.

Significaba para _él._

El mantiene la cabeza alta, incluso cuando duele y se golpea con los gritos de incontables civiles haciendo eco en ella. Lleva su uniforme con orgullo, ahora uno negro con oro quebradizo debido a que el blanco mostraba las manchas de sangre. Sostiene su espada y marcha hacia adelante, ignorando el goteo constante de la sangre por el borde. Haciendo caso omiso de los flashbacks de la sangre de la que persona que uso en su espada. Haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que su pie ha pisado una cabeza destazada. Sus ojos parpadean con satisfacción, aunque su visión es perseguida por otros ojos, desoladas, traicionadas, y los cuerpos destrozados de los niños.

Glorioso Japón.

 _¿Es esto el infierno?_

Este imperio va a durar para siempre.

 _Es el infierno, ¿verdad?_

Y Japón está lleno de orgullo, de arrogancia y el alto de éxito. Kiku se siente como si estuviera en espiral decayendo _en_ un agujero profundo. Quedándose cada vez más con cada victoria. Con cada atrocidad en nombre del _honor._

 _Por favor._

Duele.

 _¡Por favor!_

Esa perversión de la palabra "honor". Esa distorsión de los valores que Kiku ama y representa. Debido a lo que Japón y el emperador ven como "honor" es lo que Kiku ve como la pérdida del suyo.

Su propio honor.

 _Escapando._

Y la oscuridad simplemente parece ser cada vez más y más grande, consumiéndolo to e incluso cuando sus aliados comienzan a sufrir pérdidas en Europa y los estadounidenses obtienen victorias en el Pacífico todavía parece como si la tierra del sol naciente nunca va a terminarse.

Esta madrugada manchada de sangre permanecerá para siempre.

 _Kami-sama..._

Lágrimas.

 _Alguien._

Se siente como si el otoño se está acelerando, como Kiku va a desapareciendo en un agujero oscuro y sólo permanece Japón. Sólo un sanguinario Imperio permanecerá.

 _¡Alguien!_

Y luego el dolor.

Como cuando alguien ha encendido su carne en llamas. Como una bomba que ha detonado bajo su piel. Y recuerda gritar. Gritar en voz alta y en agonía y todo fue dolor, dolor y más dolor. La gente se había _ido_ y-

-Japón está gritando de rabia por las _, bajas deshonrosas,_ atacaron a civiles ¿verdad? extranjeros- repugnantes

-Y hay un disenso en la ira, pero la inquietud, el miedo y los _honorables_ líderes comienzan a discutir lo _impensable._

¿... _Rendirse?_

Nunca.

 _¿Rendición?_

¡No lo haré!

... Pero entonces la segunda bomba se deja caer.

Y es cuando entonces el dolor se hace insoportable, se desvanece a una agonía sin brillo y abre los ojos, es un tratado de paz, junto a la derrota. Cuando abre los ojos es un país paralizado por la guerra, expulsado de sus conquistas, y humillado por la pérdida.

La pérdida de un imperio.

La pérdida de esa arrogancia y superioridad.

Y cuando Kiku empieza a llorar, son lágrimas de alivio.

Porque _finalmente_ ha caído.

/ /

La brisa fresca es deliciosa.

Kiku se sienta en su silla, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando el viento azota su pelo sobre su cara. Aunque el aire acondicionado está en su habitación se siente insoportablemente cargada y la necesidad de aire fresco era mayor.

El japonés suspira con alegría, disfrutando de la sensación de serenidad que está posándose sobre él, mientras se deja a la deriva, lejos de todo el drama y el estrés de la vida política. Las tareas, responsabilidades y eventos que por lo general afectan su mente y le dan dolores de estómago se desvanecen como si nada.

 _Para pensar, tal paz en realidad podría ser alcanzada..._

Un suave golpe en la puerta corta la serenidad como un cuchillo y sus ojos se abren. Se sienta en la silla, con la espalda protestando y hace una mueca ligeramente. Con otro suspiro, renunció a su lugar, Kiku se despereza en su silla, endereza su postura y se incorpora con recato, con las manos colocadas cuidadosamente en su regazo.

– Adelante –, dice, en ese tono suave que es conocido en la actualidad.

 _Tan diferente de la de mis recuerdos..._

La puerta se abre con cuidado y los ojos de Kiku se abren ligeramente en su sorpresa por el hombre que ha aparecido en su puerta.

China se encuentra rígido, como si preferiría estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí. Su mirada esta hacia un lado, y toda su persona parece algo torpe, en contraste con su aplomo habitual.

Kiku traga grueso antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa. – Buenas noches, China-san, – dice con respeto, inclinando la cabeza y el torso en una breve reverencia, – ¿A qué debo el placer? –

China, por fin vuelve la cabeza hacia Kiku, sus ojos dorados pueden emular millones de emociones diferentes.

Una visión de esos mismos ojos dorados, mirándolo hacia arriba, roto y entregado, hace que Kiku de una mueca de dolor y un tirón en su mirada, aprieta una mano en un puño rápidamente.

Ese recuerdo...

 _No puedo olvidarlo._

 _Me duele, pero no debe dejar que se me olvide._

– Se te olvidaron algunas notas en la sala de reuniones, – dice China, sin darse cuenta (o tal vez, simplemente elige no hacer comentarios) del repentino momento de debilidad o la forma tensa que adopto el japonés. La nación más grande entra en la habitación, mirando un poco incómodo cuando lo hace, con una carpeta de color azul claro, bajo una de sus manos.

Kiku gira lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos bajos y recatados cuando se levanta de su silla y camina al encuentro de China.

– _Arigatou,_ – dice en voz baja mientras toma la carpeta, caminando hacia atrás para colocarlo en su escritorio, –no era consciente de que había olvidado algo. –

– Parecías muy distante en esa reunión, – comenta China, cruzando los brazos en sus mangas largas ahora que sus manos están libres – ¿hay algo que te molesta? –

Su mirada se desplaza hacia arriba una vez más para satisfacer la mirada de su ex mentor, y el pecho de Kiku se contrae una punzada de dolor al notar la clara preocupación del otro.

 _No lo merezco…_

– ¿Japón? – Y de repente China está justo allí, delante de él con el antebrazo presionando contra su frente y ojos llenos de preocupación. – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? Sé que todo el mundo está teniendo problemas económicos en este momento, pero si necesitas tomar un desglose, –

– Estoy bien, – dice Kiku rápidamente, cortando a la otra nación fuera mientras pone distancia del tacto, – Realmente sino-san. Yo sólo... tenía muchas cosas en mente. –

China se mueve hacia atrás, con los ojos todavía llenos de preocupación. Se cruza de brazos dentro de las mangas, una vez más e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntando: – ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? –

Y otra punzada de dolor pasa por Kiku por la genuina bondad y preocupación en la voz de China. Realmente le duele, que su hermano este aquí. Dispuesto y listo en mantener una relación civilizada como esta. Él no _se merece_ tener a un hermano mayor así en su vida. No después de que tan brutalmente lo desgarro. La disposición de China a aceptar el pasado como el pasado nunca le ha sentado bien a Kiku. Parece demasiado similar a simplemente _ignorar_ el pasado.

 _Al igual que lo_ está haciendo ahora _._

Sí. Su gente. Su gobierno y sus jefes. Tan decididos a olvidar, a minimizar las atrocidades y los recuentos de mortalidad. Prohibir cualquier expoliación de lo sucedido. Así evitar tener que dar cuentas.

El olvido de las cosas malas. Cualquier cosas mala.

 _Es por eso_ que _nunca debemos olvidar._

 _Es por eso que... Me gustaría que no actuara como si nada._

Aunque en el fondo, Kiku sabe que no es el caso. Él sabe que hay días en los que China no puede soportar ni siquiera a mirarlo. Días en que la cicatriz en la espalda de la nación más vieja pulsa con dolor. La rigidez al entrar, la postura incómoda, todos ellos son resultado de la inquietud que todavía siente por Japón.

Él sabe que China no ha olvidado.

Pero en su mayor parte lo ha perdonado.

– Yo... – Kiku es vacilante. ¿Quieres que te diga el motivo de mi distracción? Realmente parece como si fuera la única cosa que ha estado hablando, y él no quiere parecer un chismoso descarado. Sobre todo porque el tema de discusión es un querido amigo suyo.

– América-ken –, dice finalmente, – Yo... es que... –

China levanta una ceja con un gesto incrédulo, – ¿Por ese mocoso? Lo que le pasa es algo que ha fomentado. Después de construir por tanto tiempo viene la otra etapa natural de nuestra existencia. Además, todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día –.

Kiku se endurece por las duras palabras, aunque él quisiera cabecear. Él sabía que esto sucedería. Por supuesto que sí. Es una de las naciones más viejas, desde la antigua Asia, y ha visto más que suficiente, antes de que el mundo supiera el destino que acompaña a las naciones jóvenes e idealistas.

 _La destrucción de todos aquellos sueños acompañados de una agridulce consciencia de sabiduría y condescendencia._

Y todavía…

– Pero... América-kun... –, comienza Kiku vacilante, – América-kun... surgió en una época diferente. Un... diferente mundo. ¿No cree que podría ser diferente...? –

A Japón no le gustan las palabras que acaba de salir de su boca. Sabe, en el fondo, que Estados Unidos no tiene _derecho_ a ser diferente. Que debe caer al igual que todas las naciones delante de él. Que no tiene _absolutamente ningún derecho_ a continuar saltando por ahí con esa sonrisa exasperante sin preocupaciones en su rostro.

Esta es la verdad, y Japón sabe que su declaración anterior era tonta.

– Tienes razón, por supuesto –, responde China, causando que Kiku sacuda la cabeza hacia él con sorpresa: – Nosotros vivimos en una edad más... diferente, 'civilizada'. – El hombre mayor centra su mirada de oro en su antiguo hermano pequeño, con los ojos un poco más tensos que antes. – Sin embargo, lo que ha de venir vendrá, y no hay tal cosa como una gran nación que no haya sido llevado hasta sus rodillas de forma dolorosa o brutal. –

Kiku sostiene la mirada de China durante unos segundos antes de dejar caer sus ojos hasta los pies, jugando con el dobladillo de la manga con nerviosismo.

– Sí –, repite en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y apartado por completo.

– Lo sé. –

/

Realmente hace mucho calor en Estados Unidos.

Kiku suspira mientras se agita en el sofá excesivamente suave, sintiéndose sofocado por todas las almohadas y deseando poder arrodillarse sobre una estera agradable en su lugar. La occidentalización podría estar imponiéndose, pero seguía siendo una nación tradicional que prefiere las viejas maneras a cualquier otra cosa. Todo esto suavidad innecesaria da la sensación de que va a ahogarse en el asiento en lugar de descansar en ella es bastante poco atractiva.

El japonés se desplaza, tratando de ponerse cómodo y mira ansiosamente hacia la puerta.

 _¿Dónde-?_

Las explosiones de las puertas se abren en voz alta y Kiku salta, por instinto para llegar a la katana que no tiene actualmente.

– ¡Lo siento por la espera! – Alfred se disculpa en voz alta mientras salta en la habitación, con un montón de comida basura apilada en sus brazos, – ¡quería conseguir algunos aperitivos antes de empezar nuestra maratón! –

Kiku no puede evitar sonreír cuando la nación más joven cierra la puerta con el pie y se tambalea hacia el sofá, mirándose sin lugar a dudas adorable en la forma incómoda que barajaba las cosas.

Y como si fueran unas rocas, Alfred cae en el sofá y Kiku cortésmente se desplaza para que el estadounidense se acomode mejor junto a sus frituras.

– Gracias por venir, Kiku –, dice Alfred con una sonrisa, empujando hacia abajo las bolsas y cajas para revelar su sonrisa, – ¡Se siente como que no hemos visto películas como ésta en mucho tiempo! –

– Eso es porque la última vez que se hizo no pudiste dormir durante una semana, – recordó Kiku con suavidad, sin dejar de sonreír a su pesar.

Es verdad, Kiku no ha sentido cómodo alrededor de América últimamente. Toda la charla, la especulación, la forma en que la joven nación está siendo tratada como una bomba de tiempo... Kiku no quiere verlo. Él no quiere ver a su amigo con dolor.

 _Pero... no es justo que te ignoren, ¿verdad?_

Alfred pone mala cara y se queja de algo y de como los héroes no tienen miedo y Kiku se encuentra incapaz de detener una pequeña risa de burbujeo sucesivamente.

 _América-kun..._

Con todo su corazón, Kiku siente que tiene una deuda con América que jamás podrá pagar. Debe su cordura, su corazón y su honor a la joven nación. Y eso es algo que nunca podrá expresar plenamente su agradecimiento.

Porque aunque el dolor era indescriptible y los nombres de los inocentes quedarán grabadas en su memoria, Kiku sabe en el fondo de su corazón que el número de muertos habría sido mucho más alto so le había permitido a su imperio sangriento continuar. La guerra había continuado y la lucha continua y la distorsión horrible de honor había continuado. Aunque las cicatrices de las quemaduras todavía estaban en su espalda y revive la licuación de sus entrañas todas las noches, está agradecido. Agradecido de que el monstruo que era él mismo se detuvo. Agradecido de que se retiró de ese agujero negro que era una espiral.

Agradecido por América. Por Alfred.

Los ojos de Kiku permanecen en la nación rubia, aun cuando comienza la película. Las visiones de América, oscurecidas por el mal, torturados por la traición, asolado por el dolor revolotean por su mente. No es que la nación nunca ha padecido eso antes, pero que la destrucción absoluta, que caen en el agujero negro...

Kiku cierra los ojos y a pesar de sus propias inhibiciones, deja caer la cabeza hacia delante para que presione su frente contra el hombro de Alfred.

 _Alfred-kun..._

Un brazo está rodeando sus hombros y Kiku lucha por las sensaciones de incomodidad que vienen siempre cuando otros lo tocan.

– ¡No te preocupes, Kiku! – proclama Alfred en voz alta, abrazando al hombre más pequeño cerca, –¡No tienes que tener miedo, yo te protegeré por completo de todos los fantasmas! –

Kiku sonríe con ironía y aprieta la manga del americano con una mano, presionando más cerca.

– Por supuesto, América-kun –, responde con una pizca de burla, y un poco de tristeza.

 _Debido a que eres el héroe. Mi héroe. Incluso en tus malas acciones se sacan buenas cosas._

... _Y sé que, al igual que el resto lo piensa, esto no durara mucho._


End file.
